Shattered
by Diana
Summary: Sequel to 'Broken'. Diana, recovering from the traumatic events of 'Broken', is offered by the Fates a chance to 'redeem a single mistake'.
1. notes :: important

**Author A/N: **I have a few things to say about Shattered, one being that it wasn't exactly what I expected it to be. Much like Broken, it was full of surprises for me & though it was outlined in a single day -- it still took some twists I wasn't expecting. First though – this _is _a sequel & as such it is intricately tied to the story before it. If you haven't read '**Broken'**, then I **strongly suggest **you back up and go read 'Broken' first. Although 'Shattered' does stand on its own feet, I guarantee you won't understand the story or the plot without reading 'Broken'. That said, lets move on (caution: spoilers from Broken ahead).

When I originally planned this story over a year ago -- I thought the emphasis would be on the relationship between Rafe & Di. Also, I didn't expect it to be quite so dark. The title 'Shattered' actually had a different connotation & wasn't supposed to refer to Di's broken heart at all. But as it happened, the title developed a double meaning -- as it now also refers to the way Di's world was shattered by Ares. It does still focus on Rafe & Di, but in a darker, richer way than I'd anticipated.

I regret to say that Rafe is not showcased in his best light here. He is sarcastic and rather bitchy a good way throughout the story -- not at all the charming conman we know & love. I must admit, he has a right to be bitchy -- he definitely caught a raw deal in Broken. He gets his redemption eventually, but in the meantime, try not to think too badly of our sweet boy! (sad look) Also, Ares plays a bigger role in this than originally planned. I didn't intend to have him in it at all (or if he did appear, it'd be brief), yet somehow he gets about half the screentime in this story. I kinda expected to have the GOW angle tied up by the end of Broken. But the GOW doesn't give up easy & I should've remembered that! (grins)

But, despite the surprises & twists, I really do like this story -- for a couple of reasons. One, it resolves a long standing battle in Di's life & that's good as we've been waiting to see it happen for ages. Also, it gave me a chance to bring back my beloved character Jonathan -- who hasn't made an appearance since 2000 in 'No Way Out'. I always adored the character of Jonathan & Di took his death very hard. It was nice to have him come out & play with us again. (grins) That alone made the story worth it. Of course, we've had Ani as sort of a temporary fix, but it's just not the same!

And finally -- it _does _resolve all the problems & complications caused by 'Broken'. And -- _unlike_ Broken & though in places it's very dark -- this story has a happy ending.

So, before I give too much away, I'll let you read with no more rambling. Don't forget to leave a little review in the comment box, please!

Diana  
Warrior Gypsy  
(& her bard)

* * *

**Legal stuff:**

**Title:** Shattered (sequel to 'Broken')  
**Author:** Diana  
**Rating:** NC-17 (explicit sexual content :: mature subject matter :: strong **violence** & character **death** :: language :: innuendo)  
**Disclaimer:** The following productions & characters are not associated with me:  
H:TLJ & X:WP :: Rob Tapert, USA/MCA Studios, Renaissance Pictures, All of the priestesses in this story belong to their respective authors & are used with **permission** :: The character of Diana is mine & may **not** be used in other fanfic without my exclusive permission. Patrick Fabian belongs to me in all his delicious forms & variants (wicked grin), 'cept for alt Bitchy Rafe. Don't want him. (grins) Well yeah ok, I do. Believe me, one night with me & he wouldn't be bitchy no more! (evil grin) Do **not** archive or repost without contacting me. Story © :: 2007 Christy Burk.**  
Summery:** Trying to recover from the devastating stunt pulled by Ares at the end of 'Broken', Diana is offered by the Fates the opportunity to 'redeem a single mistake'. She chooses to restore the life of her son Jonathan, hoping this would unite her with the betrayed love of her life, Rafe. But Ares is still determined to make Diana his protégé and will not let her go without a fight.  
**Feedback: **You know you want to! The more feedback -- the more I'll write.  
**A/N:** Actually rather proud of this story. Even for all its unusual twists -- I think it turned out beautifully. As Ares himself said: "Dammit, I _like _it!" (LOL!)

Christy

* * *

**Technical Warning:** _(for readers new to the story & the series of Greek Fiction. If you haven't read one of my Greek stories before, please read this before continuing to chapter 1)_

Dear Reader,

Although this is classified as H:TLJ & X:WP fanfiction (for lack of a better classification), I feel like I should clear up a few things before we go on. First of all, it'd be misleading to let you operate under the assumption that it _is_ Hercules & Xena focused. On my own page, I term this fiction as 'Greek Fiction'. The reason why I call it that is because most of it doesn't center around the characters of Hercules or Xena. Instead, it is revolved around the 'World of Ancient Greece' as inspired by those shows, but centers mostly on Ares, God of War (as portrayed by actor Kevin Smith), Rafe, King of Cons (as portrayed by actor Patrick Fabian) & an original character of mine, a warrior gypsy named Diana. I wanted to clear that up from the start, because if you are looking for a story where the central focus is on the main characters of the show, well then this isn't the story for you. But if you want a bit of adventure, ingenuity & a bit of wild imagination all wrapped up in the ancient world; hang on 'cause this is the story for you!

I should note that these stories (though first written from '97) have not been posted on a 'public' forum since the days of the Temple BBoards (for which they were originally written). I have wavered a long time about posting these publicly, because --of all the fiction I ever wrote-- I'm proudest of these stories & characters & they are the dearest to my heart. But-- after many years of writing them privately, I've finally come to the conclusion what is the good of having fun & original stories if they are not out there where people can read them. That is the only reason I am posting them here now.

Because of this however, I **STRONGLY** recommend that you take a moment before continuing & review the cast of characters for this story, located here: _(just copy & paste the link into your browser & it'll take you right to it. Don't forget to take out the spaces -- had to insert them to make the link show up for you.)_

http://patrickfabianonline. dawnet. net/coc/coc1. html

The reason I recommend this so strongly is because these characters have been established since 1997 & the audience I wrote these stories for was already familiar with these characters and their backgrounds. Jumping in the later portion of 'their story' (so to speak) might leave you very confused unless you are already aware of who 'these people' are. (grins) It is a fully illustrated look at the main & surrounding characters of my little 'Greek World' & will bring you up to date so that you should be able to follow my stories with ease. I've tried to make them as thorough as possible, but if you still feel confused, feel free to send me your questions & I'll do my best to clear up any remaining confusion. To a certain extent, if you clicked on this story to read, you are probably someone familiar with the world of Hercules & Xena anyway -- so it shouldn't be too hard to follow from there.

Finally, this formatting is NOT my friend. I much prefer my stories with pictures & colors & lively fonts to decorate them, but I can understand why must decline such trappings & insist on uniformity to make the stories easily downloadable & readable for all. Still, if you'd like to see the stories as they were meant to be seen, you can download them in .doc format at the website below, complete with pictures & colors & original artwork to be enjoyed:

http://patrickfabianonline. dawnet. net/coc/fiction. html

Thank you, my friends -- & I hope you enjoy these stories as much I've enjoyed writing them all these years!

Sincerely,

Christy (still known as Diana in some circles & proud of it!)

* * *


	2. 1 :: shattered

**:: SHATTERED ::**

**

* * *

**

_I'm broken, but I'm laughing_  
_It's the sound of falling glass_  
_I hope that you won't mind if I should cry in public_  
_While I wait for this to pass_

_'Cause, sweet darling, I'm shattered_  
_Into fragments cold & gray_  
_Sweep all the pieces away_  
_Then no one will ever know how much it mattered_  
_Something deep inside of me--_  
_Shattered_

_/ Linda Ronstadt – Shattered_

* * *

_**It didn't matter anymore.**_

Diana was hard pressed to find anything that did. Three weeks since the morning Rafe had walked in on her and Ares. And Diana still hadn't broken free of the cocoon of icy darkness that encased her soul. She just didn't care anymore.

She needed to talk to Rafe, but she'd been putting it off. Not because it was difficult, although it was. But because she couldn't think of what to say to make things right. Her thoughts were muddied and her heart was numb. And honestly, there was nothing she could possibly say that would make things right. She only wished there was.

At first, Diana had gone through a cycle of denial. She tried convincing herself that there was nothing to be sorry about. After all, it wasn't like Rafe could cast stones.

The conman that had 'a girlfriend in every port', so to speak. Rafe wasn't the type to kiss and tell, but Diana knew there was a volume of women in his past. Yet for all his philandering, he was faithful to very few. At least Diana had the decency to limit her indiscretion to just the God of War.

True, Rafe did hate Ares with a passion. Their mutual antagonism and jealousy was well known and Diana couldn't have struck the blow harder if she specifically targeted him -- but Rafe himself was no innocent. He _had_ dated some of Diana's greatest rivals; women that still made Diana positively green with jealousy. Like Cyane, Queen of the Amazons? Diana knew Rafe's relationship with her had run deep. And Xena -- the Warrior Princess? How exactly was Diana supposed to compete with that? It drove her crazy, knowing that Xena and Rafe were once together and the suspicion that he might compare his two warrior women to one another in secret. Diana hated being compared with Xena under the best of circumstances. It irritated her that romantically she may be falling short of Xena's hallowed pedestal.

But the difference was that Rafe, for all his wild-oat sewn past, had never cheated on Di while they were together. He'd committed, rather surprisingly, to a monogamous relationship without drama or fuss. He seemed perfectly content to be exclusively dating Diana. He'd even asked her to marry him, a memory which Diana now savored like a fine wine. God, she'd been so young and _stupid_. She'd strung him along mercilessly then ditched him at the altar; quite the ego killer for a man like Rafe. It sounded calculating and heartless --at best-- when she thought back on it and it wasn't much consolation now that it hadn't been her intention to hurt him so badly. She just let things get out of control and then, scared and confused, she'd yanked back the reins without thinking of what that trauma might do to Rafe. Under the circumstances she couldn't blame him much for hating her now. It seemed no matter how hard she tried not to; she always managed to hurt him worse than if she just left things alone. She loved him desperately, but didn't deserve him. She never had.

_Dear God! If only I could go back to when he loved me -- there are so many things I'd have done differently. I had so many chances and I just threw them away. I wish I knew then what I know now. I wish I'd realized that few things are worse than being alone -- even the Abyss. If I could just be with him now. . . I need him. . ._

"Di?" The questioning tone made Diana realize that the speaker was patiently attempting to snag her attention, but only now gained it. Jocasta regarded her with an odd look, one that was particularly difficult to define. Like many at the Temple, she exercised the freedom Ares gave his priestesses when it came to dress code. She seldom wore the traditional priestess gown of red and white, but instead chose the raiment of her ancestors, a heavy robe topped with a jeweled red turban wound tightly around her head. Two gold hoops adorned her ears and a large gold ankh swung from her elegant neck. That, coupled with her impressive height and the huge scimitar that hung at her side, made her a formidable opponent. She didn't often look as she did now; shifting her weight from one sandaled foot to the other and her eyes never meeting Diana's directly. It gave Diana the distinct impression that her Egyptian friend was unusually nervous.

"Ares is looking for you," she said softly. Finally she did look Di straight in the eyes and it was a look that clearly said: Please don't kill the messenger. It was apparent she knew how Di would feel about the summons and by the sudden stiffening of Diana's shoulders and the dark angry look in her green eyes Jo had judged her reaction accurately.

"Then you can tell him I'm not coming," Diana replied just as softly, but there was solid steel underlying. It left no room for argument. Jocasta sighed, lowered her head and rubbed two fingers against her temples. It was clear she and Diana had had this conversation before.

"Di, please don't make this difficult. You know as well as I do that Ares is not going to accept that."

Diana turned her back to the other woman. "Well, he'll have to because I'm not going. And he cannot make me come. I'm not interested in anything he has to say."

Jo looked up, causing the rubies on her turban to glitter in the light. "Maybe he's interested in hearing what _you _have to say, Di. Did you ever consider that?"

"I doubt he'll like it!"

"So what's the change? Look, I don't understand what's going on between you and Ares right now --and it's none of my business so I won't ask-- but you can't go on avoiding him forever. Like it or not, you _are _still his priestess and you two both live in this Temple together. Sooner or later you are going to have to talk things out and clear the air. And frankly I'd just as soon it'd be _now _so that I don't have to keep coming and giving you these summons all the time!"

Diana turned around slowly, her brows knitting together. "If Ares wants to see me, he can come _here _and see me," she replied darkly. "He knows where I am."

"I don't think he will, Di. I'm not sure why it is, but he wants _you _to come to _him. _It seems to be important."

"Exactly."

With that cryptic remark, Diana rotated neatly on one foot and walked across the room, stiff movement betraying her anger. She dropped down on her bed and unraveled a scroll, deliberately taking no further notice of her guest. The air was thick with tension and Jocasta had no earthly idea why. Sighing, she tapped a sandaled foot. There was nothing she could do short of clouting Diana over the head and dragging her there bodily, but that wouldn't meet Ares' criteria. Besides, no telling what the gypsy would do in revenge. Only the very brave or the very mad put themselves in Diana's path of retaliation. The Egyptian sighed a second time, repressing a childish urge to stamp her foot instead. Damn that Diana! She was too stubborn for her own good.

"Fine," she spoke, cross and frustrated. "I'll tell Ares your message, but don't be surprised if he comes bursting in here with fire and brimstone to retrieve you. It'll serve you right if he does."

"If he does, he'll find all of Hell's fury waiting for him," Diana responded, cool in the face of Jo's anger. "You might also remind Ares that there _is _nothing in heaven and earth to compare with a 'woman scorned'. He'd best keep his distance!"

Jocasta's brow arched. "I'm glad I _don't _know what it is he did. Especially if it puts you in this deep of a funk. Gods on Olympus, you need to learn to let certain battles go Di!"

"I can't," Diana said simply. "Not this time. This time he went too far."

Jocasta straightened, tall and statuesque. A glint of anger flashed in her dark eyes. "So be it. If you won't be reasonable, then there is nothing more to discuss. I'll give Ares your message." She nodded and left just as swiftly as she spoke. Diana was relieved to see her go. She'd been avoiding Ares since the morning after -- 'the _morning_ _after'_ being the only way she could think of -- of_ it_ without falling apart. She wouldn't even let herself focus on that particular morning -- or the night before. The wounds were still too deep for her to contemplate it for any extended period of time.

And the one person she couldn't bear to see right now was Ares. She couldn't think of him without rage unfurling in her chest. She was afraid if she saw him she'd do something unspeakable, like mutilating him or worse -- bursting into uncontrollable tears. She hadn't spoken with him, not once, not since -- since _that _morning. And she had taken pains to ensure their paths would not cross at all. Ares had been unnaturally understanding about it. She wasn't sure why, but he'd given her space. And though he'd sent messengers to see her, he hadn't yet insisted she make an appearance. The rose he'd given her turned up on her dresser; magically restored, but Ares didn't come with it. He was waiting for when she was ready, while constantly reminding her that he hadn't forgotten her. Diana might feel a twinge of gratitude for his compassion if she could feel anything.

But she couldn't.

Still, Ares patience was not indefinite. Diana knew that better than anyone. His summons were becoming more and more frequent and it wouldn't be long before he stopped tolerating her defiance. Either he'd come after her or he'd ensure that she came to him and regardless which circumstance happened, the consequences wouldn't be pretty. Her time was nearly up. But she knew what she needed to do.

_I have to talk to Rafe. I still have no clue what I'm gonna say to him, but by the Gods I have to try! It's time for you to stop being such a coward, Diana. Time to face up to your responsibilities and do what needs to be done!_

Her resolve firmly set, Diana made quick work of her remaining chores and steeled herself to take up the gauntlet. Without passing Go or collecting 200 dinars, she bravely set out for her worst nightmare -- 'The Court of Rafe, King of Cons'.

* * *

Tourists often spoke of the Court of Rafe, even outside the boundaries of Cenchrea, and more with awe than anything. It was truly a captivating sight. How, many visitors puzzled, did such a quixotic piece of architecture as a medieval castle --not to be popular until the Middle Ages-- end up on a remote hillside outside Cenchrea? And how did it come into the possession of a penniless con artist? Those who knew the story were already familiar with how Ares abruptly vacated the former owner after he unwisely made a pact with a warlord not allied with the God of War. The warlord also met a swift and gruesome end for his troubles and the locals quickly realized that Ares was deadly serious when it came to Cenchrea, which he considered to be 'home turf'. The village hadn't been raided in over two years since and the God of War's presence was considered mainly responsible. He may wreak havoc all over the rest of Greece, but when it came to home sweet home, Ares' word was peace. When he was happy, the world was happy. When he was pissed, villages disappeared overnight and were never seen again. Cenchrea, as a whole, preferred the GOW to _be happy!_

Still, the violent and emphatic 'teaching of a lesson' had left a vacancy in the hillside castle, and since Ares had no need of it, Diana took custody and weeks later moved in. She lent it out to Rafe, mostly so he'd have a base of operations --Rafe'd said happily, after years of living on the road, it was nice to be out of the rain while practicing his card tricks-- but also to position him nearby so she could keep an eye on him. Not that it ever kept him out of trouble, but Di consoled herself that it was the _thought _that counted. Rafe and Eldon converted into some sort of ultimate bachelor pad; the archaic equivalent of a big-screen TV, beer bottles and pizza-box littered furniture. And Diana stopped by periodically to scold them, wash their underwear and ensure they were eating their vegetables. Thus the outside was far more awe-inspiring than the inside, all spires and towers and gorgeous filigree, whilst inside there were crusty plates of old food piled everywhere and a mysterious smell that no amount of Clorox could disinfect in the lavatory. All in all, the Court was an interesting place to be.

But Diana didn't come this time for the scenery. Beautiful it was, but to her looked foreboding. She half expected the castle to be encased in smoky gloom, to match her mood. But no ominous thunderstorms crackled on the horizon and the castle, in complete disregard for narrative effect, continued to shine golden in the midafternoon sun. Diana sulked all the way up the steps, fumed on the trip to the door and by the time she knocked, she'd just decided that there was no way in hell she was apologizing to Rafe, least not until he swore that she was far more beautiful --and a lot better of a kisser-- than Xena. But when she lifted her fist to knock again, the door swung open and Diana lost her nerve.

"Rafe-please-don't-slam-the-door-I-can-explain—" she began in a rush, then frowned. "Oh. Hi El. Umm -- is Rafe here?"

Twin blue sabers studied her from under a mop of fire engine red. "He is," Eldon said soberly. "But he doesn't want to see you."

Diana bit back the tears. "I know El," she replied, very softly. "Did he tell you what happened?"

Eldon's gaze was accusing. "No. Of course not. He hasn't said a word in weeks. But he was summoned --to ARES Temple-- at seven o'clock in the morning. He came back, shut himself in his room and hasn't spoken your name since. Yeah Di. I surmised the rest. It's kinda obvious what happened and I'm not an idiot."

Diana struggled not to break down. "I'm sorry El. I really am."

"Don't tell it to me. It wasn't my heart you threw on the floor and stomped all over. Tell it to Rafe! He _trusted_ you, Diana. He even _loved_ you!"

_Loved. _Past tense. The word was like a dagger through Diana's heart.

"Then get the hell out of the way Eldon, so I can tell him!"

"He _doesn't want_ to hear it Di!"

"But he's going to," Diana said, as soft as before. She laid a hand on his arm and tried not to feel hurt as Eldon jerked away like he was burned. "El, you know me. And you know I'm not going away. Not until I've talked to him."

"It's Eldon," he replied tersely. "Not El. And take my advice for what its worth. You should just let him be. I think you've done enough already."

"I can't," Diana said, the words pulled from her throat. She recklessly ran a hand across her cheek, dashing the tears away. But they kept flowing, leaving silver streaks behind to mark the path. She ignored them and stared at Eldon defiantly. "You can't stop me. It's best if you move out of the way now because I'm coming in; _with_ you or _through_ you. Your choice."

Eldon looked at her for a moment, scratching the red grizzle on his chin, his face expressionless. Then he backed up a fraction and raised both hands in a conciliatory gesture. "Not my business," he replied, then his eyes narrowed. "Just don't hurt him."

The hissed warning surprised Diana and she almost stepped back, unused to such aggression from Eldon. She'd never known him to be violent, but the implied threat was unmistakable and even though she knew she could easily take him down, she wouldn't dare to try. That was the look of a momma bear protecting her cubs, the look of a mild-mannered individual shoved past the point of no return and, warrior gypsy or no, it meant certain death. Diana had seen that look before on the face of farmers after their children had been attacked. Warriors, warlords, even armies had gone down after a look like that. You didn't mess with that look. You agreed with it.

"I won't," she said gently, but with promise. The last thing she wanted was to hurt Rafe. In fact, she rather hoped Rafe would hurt her instead. She counted on it. Perhaps it would even the odds in her favor -- a little.

Eldon didn't seem convinced, but he obligingly disappeared into the dark recesses of the castle and reappeared moments later, Rafe in tow. The conman took one look at who was there to see him, turned a quelling glare on Eldon and silently walked away. Diana reached out, grabbing his arm to stop him.

"Rafe no. Wait. Please, _please _I have to talk to you!"

Rafe didn't say anything, but he stopped long enough to carefully disentangle Diana's fingers from his gray-sleeved arm. Then, as if reluctant to hold her hand any longer than he had to, he pressed it to her abdomen, released and strode off unencumbered. Diana winced and in desperation reached out to grab a handful of his vest.

"Oh no you don't. You are going to talk to me Rafe, whether you like it or not. Now if I have to tie you to a chair, you will hear me out, so please don't make this more difficult than it has to be."

"That's my cue to leave," Eldon muttered, disturbed by visions of Diana tying Rafe down. He disappeared into a corridor as Rafe glared at Diana and replied stiffly, "There's nothing to talk about."

"Yes there _is_! There is _everything_ to talk about," Diana burst out. She pressed her palms against her burning cheeks and fought the tears welling back up in her throat. "If you said there was nothing I could say to make things right, well then yes, that's the truth. But we still need to talk about it. Rafe, I should have said this before -- _then_, that morning, but I'm just so, so desperately sorry."

"I can't imagine why." Rafe's voice was completely lifeless. It matched his eyes, dark and blank. "You and your boyfriend seemed blissfully happy together. Congratulations. Be sure to drop me an RSVP card for the bridal shower."

Diana couldn't help crying at that. The tears slipped free and though outwardly she struggled as hard as she could to control it, inwardly she couldn't help using a little feminine manipulation. She secretly hoped the tears would lessen Rafe's anger against her for he could never bear seeing her cry. Not that she often did in front of him, but when Jonathan died, he'd held her for hours. It made Diana cry all the more now, just remembering how wonderful it was to be near him, to lean on his strength. He hadn't stared at her the way he was now, so impassive, his look empty and soulless.

"I don't know what you want from me Diana," he continued, perfectly calm. Only the muscle clenched in his jaw and the tightness of his shoulders revealed anything was wrong. "Do you want me to say it's ok, that I understand? Do you want me to tell you it's no big deal, stuff like that happens? What kind of exonerating cliché would you like to hear? Do you want us to be 'best pals' now? I'm sorry, but I must have left my script for 'what to say after you've been stabbed in the back' in Athens or something. Cause I really don't know what you want me to say here."

"Forgive me Rafe," Diana whispered helplessly. She felt her soul crumbling to bits and she held on with all the determination that she had left. If only she wasn't so damn cold. So very cold. Could this be Tartarus she'd slipped into unawares? Whatever horrors judgment day and the afterlife held for her, they couldn't be worse than this.

Rafe shook his blond head. "It isn't a question of forgiveness. You made your choice Diana. You chose Ares. Now you have to live with it. You can't have us both."

"NO!" The words emerged violently, like a whiplash. Diana made a chopping motion in midair and leapt on her toes. She rocked back and forth madly, like a battlement about to fall. "It's not _like that_ Rafe. Ares is a _monster_, you _know_ that. I'm so sorry he hurt you -- he _never_ should have done that to you or made you see that. I know it was an unspeakable shock to you and he will live to regret that day, I swear to it!"

Rafe whirled on her, some life finally sparked in his eyes. Diana didn't know whether to take that as a good sign or a bad one.

"Ok. Why don't you elucidate, because it seems I missed something. If it wasn't _like that_, Diana, then why did you sleep with him? Correct me if I'm wrong, but what I saw seemed very _like that_."

Diana swallowed. He was so right of course. How could she possibly hope to explain to him what she herself didn't understand?

"Don't you think you're being the teeniest bit hypocritical?" she whispered, less of an accusation as a way to divert attention from herself. Rafe's eyes iced over and he laughed shortly.

"Oh yes, I was wondering when that would come up. 'Cause let's not forget that I was the one with the past and you were the chaste ingénue who was far too good for me," he mocked. "What kind of egotistical male pig am I, to have spread my seed far and wide, then turn right around and condemn you for the obvious double standard? Now all your female friends will talk about what a conceited bastard I am and make up drinking songs about me that involve humorous misuses of my name. Thank the Gods you escaped me, the big jerk that I am. And yet -- _yet_ there is one cardinal difference between my affairs and yours, Diana. I _never did it_—" he enunciated the word very slowly, drawing it out to capture Diana's full attention, "—not once. Not while I loved you. I never even _thought_ it."

_Loved. _There was that word again. Past tense. It was amazing that Diana had stood knee deep in raw carnage with flinching, gutted men from their necks to entrails without flagging and breathed the stench of death without retching -- but one little word could cleave her entire being in two.

"Do you love him Diana," Rafe's words were barely audible. But Diana heard them. She looked straight into the blue eyes that stole her heart forever and couldn't only think of one thing.

_Do you care?_

"That's what I thought," Rafe spoke quietly into the prolonged silence. He smiled for half a heartbeat, causing Diana to flood with sudden hope and took her hand, raising it to his lips. "Funny thing that. To be so good at creating cons and so laminable at spotting the wool pulled over your own eyes. Is it ironic, or just sad?" He laughed bitterly. "I can't say the best man won, but I can say that you were very, _very_ good Diana. You are definitely the Queen of Cons my dear and I was taken in, hook, line and sinker. To a true professional, cheers." He bowed elegantly and kissed her palm. To Diana, it felt like the worst kiss goodbye she'd ever experienced.

"Call me a poor host, but I have work to do. I'm sure you can find the way out. You'll understand of course if I don't see you to the door." Rafe's words were even, cordial, but his face was anything but. He nodded formally and with a deft motion, he released her hand and turned away. Diana's eyes followed his tall form out the door and down the hall until she lost sight of him in the darkness. It was then that she found her voice again, but it was too late to cry out. Far too late -- for her. For anything.

Briefly she reflected that she got her wish. Rafe _had _definitely hurt her. But somehow it wasn't consoling in the least. Instead, she felt worse than ever.

"Wait. Please wait," she croaked to an empty room, but only the stillness heard her. And it was that same stillness of death that followed her out the gates of the castle and all the way back home alone.

* * *

When she reached her room back at the temple, Ares was there, perched at the end of her bed, turning the crystal rose over in his hands. He looked up as she walked in, his brow furrowing curiously. The rose disappeared, reappearing back on her dressing table. Diana laughed, only because she couldn't afford to cry.

"So you did come _to me_ after all," she murmured, staring at him. Ares only looked back at her, his expression solemn. Diana continued after a moment's silence. "I suppose once I would've found that flattering. Now I could care less. In case you didn't get the memo, I'm not interested in talking to you Ares."

Ares heaved a world weary sigh. "Ah. Back to square one, are we? Really Diana, I'd hoped you'd be ready to handle this. I expected you to be mature about this situation."

"Mature!" Diana practically choked on the word. "You've got a hell of a lot of nerve talking about maturity!"

"Maybe," Ares conceded quietly. "But I have given you plenty of time to soothe your ruffled feathers and get over your maidenly airs. You were a virgin Diana and I'll grant that this all came sudden and was very new to you. But you need to handle it like an adult. You are not a child any longer, my dear."

"You think this is about my virginity?" Diana shrieked. Ares puzzled frown conveyed the clear impression that he had, so she rushed to enlighten him. "Ares I don't know what grand delusion you are operating under, but this is _not _about virginity or sex. This is about what you did to me – what you _did to RAFE! _You deliberately hurt him, you soulless, heartless, bloody bastard!"

"Ah yes. The conman," Ares said, his eyes glowing with a dangerous light. He tilted his head back laconically. Arms folded across his massive chest, he regarded her with pseudo calm. He seemed to be disguising his real emotions from her. "I thought we already discussed that."

"Discussed it?" Diana could barely control her rage. "_Discussed it? _You call what you did to him _discussing_ it?"

Ares sighed. When he spoke, he sounded bored. "No, I call me reminding you that your relationship with him is over 'discussing it'. He's old news Diana. He's in your past now. And I am your future. I _told _you that. _He _understood that. Where were you?"

"_I _was trying to wrap my mind around the fact that even _you _could be that heartless, Ares! I mean -- you've pulled some stunts before, but this was a new low. Even for _you_."

Ares sighed again. "Diana, my sweet one," he began, standing and crossing behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned close, whispering confidentially into her ear. "I realize you still have a soft spot for this -- conman," he said the last like the word tasted bad in his mouth, "but I don't think you've realized the full potential of what I can do for you. What we can do -- together."

"I'm not interested in an alliance with you."

"Yes you are," Ares murmured, drifting a slow finger down the base of her spine. He reached up and wrapped his hand in her thick sheaf of raven hair, lifting it up, leaving her neck exposed for his soft kisses. "I can always tell when you are lying." A light kiss fell, followed by another. "You cannot resist me gypsy, any more than I can resist you." More kisses, each sweeter than the last. "And now that we've 'sealed the deal'if you will, there is no harm in us being very, very close. You know I want you Diana. So stop denying both of us the pleasure that we both want from each other."

"You think I would actually consider sleeping with you again after what you did?" Diana asked incredulously. She ignored what Ares was up to, though he made it quite difficult to concentrate on her anger. "And I used to think you intelligent!"

Ares rolled his eyes, though the effect was lost on her because she couldn't see it. "Come now Diana. Withholding sex as a punishment over a minor offense is petty and childish. It's not like you. You are much too smart and much too creative to play games like that with me." He chuckled warmly and rubbed her arms up and down with his hands, causing tingling friction at the point of contact. "What do you say we get you out of these clothes and continue this discussion in my bed, over a glass of red wine—," he hesitated, misreading her tension for alcohol aberration. "Oh yes -- I forgot. Fine, no wine. How about a box of chocolates then?"

Diana yanked away from his hold and swung around to face him. "If you don't get out of my room this instant, I am going to do something violent," she hissed. Poking a finger into his chest, she pushed with enough force to move him back a step, then retreated herself to place distance between them. Ares stared at her thoughtfully.

"You seem angry," he said mildly. Diana glared a death ray through his skull.

"You have no idea just how angry I am," she hissed, low and threatening. Ares sighed a third time.

"I do, my pet. I _know _you. In the basic sense and the general sense. More than anyone. More than the conman." He smirked. "And I know what you are thinking, that you've been cheated out of some -- some juvenile crush. An antiqued notion of _love. _Diana, true love isn't about hormones or sugary sentiment -- it's about power. It's about conquest. And you and I are the perfect match. You don't need some mortal interfering in your destiny. You deserve better, a god. Which I am."

"Ares, are you leaving or am I throwing you out bodily?"

"Diana, don't do this. You need me. Just as I need you."

Once those words would've caused a fluttering in Diana's stomach. Now they just made her nauseous. "Get out," she repeated coldly, unequivocally. Ares pressed his lips together in a firm line, arms folded across his chest. Dimples appeared and withdrew accordingly.

"Fine. I'll go," he said quietly. "But only for now. It's obvious you are not yet ready to deal with this. But mark my words Diana. I am _not _finished with you. And my patience is wearing thin. Don't make me wait too long before you come back to me, where you _belong_."

* * *


	3. 2 :: frozen

**2.**  
**:: frozen ::**

* * *

_You fill the soul _  
_My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold _  
_Until you find me there & lead me back home _

_Frozen__ inside _  
_Without your touch _  
_Without your love__ darling _  
_Only you are life among the dead _

_Wake me up inside -- _(wake me up)  
_Wake me up inside -- _(i can't wake up)  
_Call my name & save me from the dark -- _(save me)  
_Bid my blood to run -- _(bid me to rise)  
_Before I come undone -- _(bring me to life)  
_Save me from the nothing I've become__… _

_**/ Evanescance – Bring Me to Life**_

* * *

It was the third errand Ares had sent her on since their discussion. That should've been a sign. It all should have been a sign really. And perhaps Diana would have seen it, if she was looking for one. But she'd stopped believing in the opportunity for second chances.

Which was why she thought nothing of it that morning, as she stepped into the Temple of the Fates and handed the message to the acolyte who greeted her. The acolyte accepted the scroll and politely asked Diana to wait while he checked for a reply. Diana nodded and followed him into the sanctuary, where the acolyte then excused himself, leaving Diana alone in the candle-lit room. She wandered slowly to the altar, sinking to her knees before it. She wasn't praying as such. She just found it too hard to stand any longer. Her heart was encased in ice --_frozen inside_-- and it was weighing her down. For once, just _once_, she wished she could ask a boon of an Olympian god. There wasn't much chance they'd grant it, of course. The gods were renown for ignoring any requests that didn't further their personal agendas. But it'd be nice to be able to blame something other than herself for all that had gone wrong in her life. The gods in general made a convenient scapegoat.

_Oh God, wake me up inside. I can't wake up on my own. Call my name and save me from the dark. Save me from the nothing I've become._

"Don't underestimate us Diana. We answer prayers more often than you think."

The voice came from behind her and Diana was halfway to her feet before they finished speaking. She'd sensed a disturbance in the aether, felt the tattletale rush of air and heard the whoosh that followed a godly teleportation. Suspecting it was Ares, she already had her hand on her sword hilt and her mouth was forming around words of defiance, ready for another confrontation. But she stopped dead upon seeing who it was. Or rather, whom _they_ were.

Before her stood three women, differing in age as well as appearance. One was a child, barely twelve years if she was a day. To her left, a mature woman blooming in her mid-twenties, holding a spindle wrapped several times with a thick, shining thread. To her right, an old woman, plump and haggard, holding a large pair of shears. Diana regarded them warily. Although she'd never seen them face to face, she knew at once who they were. The Moirae. Also known as The _Fates._

_Just great. What do they want?_

"Can I help you?" Diana said, the sentence polite though her tone wasn't. She really wasn't in the mood for godly visitations -- of any sort. Particularly Ares, but the whole Olympian pantheon was not in her list of favorite people right now.

"Actually, it is us who've come to help you," the little girl replied, the one Diana recognized to be Lachesis. "We know who you are Diana. And we are here to bring you what you need the very most."

Diana smiled cynically. "I hope the answer is death," she replied with only a trace of sarcasm. The eldest, Atropos, narrowed her eyes.

"Nay," she said softly. "Death has not come for you yet. Quite the contrary. It is the gift of new life we bring you -- what you need the very most."

"Yes you said that," Diana mumbled. "Look why would you want to do me any favors? It's not like the gods to act without an ulterior motive. What do you get out of this deal?"

Clotho smiled. "You have already fulfilled your part of the bargain Diana. You spared Ares life when there was no reason for you to stay your hand. Now we've come to reward you."

Diana paused to think about it. Yes, it was true -- she had spared Ares once. After he killed her son Jonathan, Diana had been enraged. At first she hadn't realized who the true culprit was. She thought it was her old nemesis Dahok, enacting his revenge on the gypsy by taking the most precious thing in her life away from her. But after irrefutable evidence turned up pointing to Ares, Diana swore her revenge on the God of War. She produced golden hind blood --the only substance that could kill a god-- and confronted the War God, inviting him to a duel to the death. Ares didn't bother to dispute the charge and accepted her invitation. Even though he was a god, Diana was a seasoned warrior and his defeat was imminent. To her surprise, Ares played by the rules and accepted her victory with no tricks or lighting bolts. He seemed resigned to his fate, whatever it held. And it further surprised her that when it came down to the moment, Diana couldn't do it. No one deserved it more. It was no loss to the world to rid it of one of its darkest creatures. But Diana realized killing him would make her as evil as he was and so she forgave him and laid down her sword. 'The killing stops here', she told him at the time. 'I won't let you make me as dark as you are.' And she left, figuring that closed the issue.

But apparently not. Though neither she nor Ares ever spoke of the incident again, someone had. And that someone had ensured that the Fates would be the ones to reward Diana for her 'good deed', in as much as sparing Ares life could be considered such. Diana found that confusing, as she wasn't sure who would have gone to the trouble -- or even who knew about what happened, for no one was privy to it except Rafe and Diana found it hard to believe that the Fates would listen to the word of a mortal con artist. Besides, considering how pissed Rafe had been over her choosing to absolve Ares guilt, she doubted seriously he'd gone through the trouble to try and gain her a reward for it.

So who had summoned the Fates on her behalf? And why?

"Your offer comes prematurely," she muttered, stroking her chin in thought. "I may yet kill the bastard."

"You will not kill Ares. Your anger with him can be easily remedied by your reward."

"Reward? What reward?"

"We are here—" began Lachesis.

"—to offer you—" added Clotho.

"—a chance to redeem a single mistake," Atropos finished soberly. Diana stared at them as if they were mad.

"A _single _mistake? Do you three know _anything_ about my life? An eternity wouldn't be long enough to redeem all the mistakes I've made."

"We know all about your life Diana," Clotho said softly. She nimbly weaved a thread, her fingers flashing the entire time she spoke. "And you need not to redeem them all. Some mistakes were fated to be, some weren't. All you need is to redeem the _right _one."

"And you are just coming to me with this now? Jonathan's death was months ago." Diana fought back the tears as the memories assailed her with fresh pain. "Where were you _then_, when I _needed_ you?"

"You needed us not then," Lachesis countered quietly. "Though the death of your son weighed heavily on your soul, you had hope then. Now, that hope has faded. _Now_ is when you need us."

"Why are you offering me this?" Diana began to pace. "Why do you care whether Ares dies or not?"

"We care. There must be balance, order in all things. As there must be Love, there must also be War. Ares death would upset this order, spiraling control into chaos. And Zeus is pleased that you have shown mercy to his son who deserved justice."

_Zeus? _Diana frowned. Judging by Ares past and current relationship with his father, Diana would not have expected the King of the Gods to get involved.

"I see. So you are saying that you would be willing to let me undo something that went wrong in my past?"

"We are saying we can correct something that will be wrong in your _future. _The past, present and future are all deeply entwined. The choices that you _have_ made affect the choices you _will_ make. Things are not as they are supposed to be in your life. But _you_ must make the right choice."

Diana thought carefully. A lot of things had gone wrong in her past and she suffered incredible anguish because of it. The painful memories blurred together in her mind and she fought to think which one it was she was supposed to undo. The loss of her family in childhood? The thievery of her young self on the streets? Maybe the training by Jett which led to her first kill and the warrior lifestyle she'd chosen? Diana puzzled over it, until a bright light stole over her and she realized that yes, yes they were right. There was only one mistake to be remedied and she knew what choice it was she was supposed to make.

"Jonathan," she whispered, so softly the words more thought than spoken. "I can bring Jonathan back. He was never meant to die. I can bring him back. For me. For _Rafe_."

"Are you sure—"

"—this is—"

"—what you want?" The Fates asked in conjunction. "Once done—"

"—this choice—"

"—cannot be undone."

For the first time in weeks, Diana smiled. And the ice surrounding her heart slowly began to melt.

_Only you are the life among the dead._

"Yes," she said firmly. "Do it. I want my son back."

The Fates nodded in unison. "So be it," they said together. "We, the Fates, bid your son to rise and he _is_ restored to life. When you reach the Temple of Ares, he will come to greet you and you will know we spoke truth. Even as it is said, so it will be."

Diana didn't bother asking for details, like how the Fates intended to do this when they knew as well as she did that Jonathan was not in the Underworld. His soul had long disappeared, for Diana would have found him before this if not for that. Where he went after his death, she didn't know, nor did she possess the power to find him. The only thing she knew was it was not handled the way other deaths were. He'd received no judgment; no Throne of Hades, Tartarus or Elysian Fields greeted him. She'd checked this with Hades herself. But the god hadn't seen him nor could he offer any clues as to where the boy's soul went. Diana wasn't sure if this reassured her or really, _really _scared her.

But it seemed like she'd have the chance to ask him about it herself. After an ecstatic display of gratitude which included hugging the Fates --a move which surprised Diana nearly as much as the goddesses-- and a girly squeal of utter joy, she left the Fates Temple without waiting to see if there was a reply message to Ares --_let Ares pick up his own damn messages_, she mused._ Besides, the Fates hadn't said anything and they oughta know_—and headed back to Ares temple asap. As she grew close, her heartbeat accelerated and her breathing became erratic.

_What if he's not there when I get there? What if they can't find his soul after all? What if they lied or were just toying with me as some kind of pawn in their games with mortal man? What if—if—_

The Temple was quiet as she approached it and for a moment, Diana feared her suspicions were correct. But gradually she drew closer, a small figure became distinct coming around the side of the large structure and the closer she got, the more distinct he grew until Diana could see it was a young man. _Her young man. _Unruly curls black as pitch tumbled across a small, darkly tanned forehead and cobalt blue eyes squinted against the sunlight, then widened as he recognized her.

"Aunt Di," the words were welcome to Diana's ears as was the hand waving at her madly -- as if she could possibly miss seeing him. "Aunt Di, over here!"

"Jonathan," it was ripped from Diana's throat painfully, following by a sob. _"Good_ _God!_ _JONATHAN!" _The last part was shrieked as Diana crossed the remaining distance in record time and grabbed the youth, yanking him into her arms for a bone crushing hug. Jonathan grinned as his adopted 'aunt' came towards him, then grunted with surprise at the violent embrace. He groaned and squirmed anxiously, hating, as most young boys, all signs of physical affection.

"_Aunt Di_, you are squeezing me _half to death_," he protested, though it took effort to find enough air to say it. Diana, too happy to see him to pay any heed to his protests, kept hugging him relentlessly and smothering his curly head with her kisses. "Hey leggo of me -- before you suffocate me."

_That_ possibility quickly snapped Diana back to reality and gained her over-hugged son his release. Jonathan backed away warily and gave the gypsy a long look.

"What's the matter Aunt Di?" he asked with uncanny insight. "You're crying."

Diana wasn't --yet-- but Jonathan could always sense her hidden emotions with piercing accuracy. Like her, he seemed to have a gift was purely psychic.

"I just missed you," she said honestly, hoping that Jonathan would not have any memories of his death. Something like that could cause severe and permanent psychological damage. She had enough horrifying memories in her own past to know what it was like to walk around with a scarred soul. She didn't want Jonathan carrying the same burdens.

"It's more than that," Jonathan said, studying her. "But you are not going to tell me. Whatever it is, I can handle it."

"I thought I lost you forever," Diana replied softly, settling for part of the truth. "You have no idea how scary that was to me. I'm glad to see I was wrong."

"Zeus! Aunt Di!" Now Jonathan sounded worried. "I thought you were mad at me."

That shocked Diana into silence. "What? Gods on Olympus, no! Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because we fought this morning." He cocked his dark head to one side. "Don't you remember?"

Diana paused, frowning. It took effort, but as she racked her brain about it, she seemed to recall that she had actually fought with Jonathan the day that he was killed. Of course her shallow anger was forgotten the moment she found his lifeless body sprawled on her bedroom floor -- but until now she hadn't realized that the last words she said to him were ones of anger. That thought brought the tears back to her eyes and she had to force them not to fall.

"No! No-no-no," she assured him swiftly. "I'm not mad at you. I honestly can't even remember what it was we fought about. I just am so happy to see you."

Jonathan smiled, but seemed reluctant to let the point go. "We fought, Aunt Di, because _you _were being stubborn _again _and refused to see reason. Uncle Rafe asked you to marry him again --_remember_-- and you told him no. Gods, sometimes I just don't know what the Tartarus is wrong with you?" he grumbled.

"Hey, watch your language young man," Diana scolded, shaking a finger at him. Thrilled to see him she was, but not too much to let him take liberties. "And if I turned Rafe down -- I'm sure I had a good reason." Damned if she could remember what it was when all she wanted right now was to hold Rafe tight and never let go, but there was always a reason behind the things she did. It may be a stupid reason, but a reason nevertheless.

Jonathan was regarding her with no small suspicion. "That was this morning," he said, in tones that indicated he felt he was making more sense than she was and she was supposed to be the adult here. He folded his arms crossly and pouted at her. "Since you have such a good reason for being stubborn Aunt Di, I'd like to know what it is."

"I'd like to know too," Diana murmured wistfully. She bent down on one knee, putting herself on Jonathan's eye level. She braced her hands on his shoulders and said soberly, "I'm sorry Jonathan. I was insecure and scared of the unknown. I've been alone my whole life. I've never had anyone counting on me before. I was afraid if I let you and your Uncle Rafe into my heart, that something or someone would take you both away from me. I didn't want to take the chance of losing you, so it was easier to push you two away. Do you understand?"

Jonathan nodded. Any other child might have been puzzled by the complexity of the situation, but Diana knew Jonathan was telling the truth.

"I understand. But you can't freeze up your heart forever, Aunt Di. Eventually, somewhere, somehow, you have to let somebody in. Or else, what's the good of having a heart at all?"

Diana smiled softly. "I think you are right Jonathan. I think you're right."

Jonathan smirked, a very pleased masculine smirk. His blue eyes twinkled with self confidence. "Duh. Course I'm right. I could've fixed this whole thing much sooner if you'd just listened to _me_ in the first place. Now what you need to do is marry Uncle Rafe. Then you two can adopt me. And we will all live happily ever after," he finished smugly.

Diana grew misty-eyed again. It was getting harder and harder to hold back those damn tears. But finally they were tears of happiness instead of loneliness, so this time she let them fall.

"I agree," she sniffled. Jonathan stared at her open-mouthed. It was apparent he'd thought more coaxing would be in order. But Diana had given up the fight.

"I've changed my mind Jon. I'm gonna marry your Uncle Rafe -- if he'll still have me."

"He will," Jonathan chimed confidently. "I promise. C'mon. Let's go see him right now, Aunt Di." He set off happily in the direction of Rafe's place, Diana at his heels.

"Mom," Diana put in softly. God, it was _so good_ to hear his voice again. Everything was going to be just fine now. "It's Mom now, Jonathan. And Dad. You've got to get used to calling us that."

Jonathan turned and stopped in mid-stride, grinning at Diana warmly. "Mom," he said, as if testing to see how it rolled off his tongue. "Yeah. I like that."

"Me too," Diana murmured as they started off again, going to Rafe's place. _Going home._

_Too long now I've been frozen inside, asleep, unable to awaken. But I'm wide awake _now

* * *


	4. 3 :: gone

**3.**  
**:: gone ::**

* * *

_Here's the thing, we started out friends _  
_It was cool when it was all pretend _  
_Since you've been gone _  
_And all you'd ever hear me say is how I pictured me with you _  
_That's all you'd ever hear me say-- _

_But since you've been gone _  
_I can breathe for the first time _  
_I'm still moving on, yeah yeah _  
_Thanks to you, now I get, I get what I want! _  
_Since you've been gone _

_**/ Kelly Clarkson – Since You've Been Gone**_

* * *

Eldon's face was the first thing Diana saw after she knocked on the front door of the Court. The second thing she saw was the door, as it swung back to slam in her face. And the third thing was Eldon's look of astonishment as her warrior instincts kicked in and she stepped in front of Jonathan and caught the door just inches from her face. She pushed it back open forcefully, wedging her foot against it to keep it that way.

"Oh no you didn't," Eldon began, his voice low and tense. "You _didn't dare _to come back here, not after what you did to Rafe!"

"El, I'm not discussing this with you. Now go get him."

Eldon looked enraged. "_He doesn't want to see you! _Dammit Diana, you can do whatever the hell you want with Ares, that's your business, but when it comes to—"

"Look!" Diana ordered, cutting Eldon off and reaching behind her, she propelled the boy forward and thrust him in front so Eldon could see him. "Look hard and tell me what you see!"

Eldon glared and dropped his gaze to the boy. The transformation that overtook the conman's face was incredible. His jaw dropped, his eyes bulged and his breathing became erratic.

"_Holy Rhea, Mother of Zeus_!"

Diana looked at him impassively. But Eldon paid her no heed, dropping to his knees and staring at Jonathan incredulously, as if he were a ghost. Which, under the circumstances, was not that far from the truth.

"How—how did you—how—" he sputtered helplessly. Diana cut in again.

"I know Rafe doesn't want to see me. But I think he'll want to see _this _-- don't you?"

"But you're—you're—d—d—" Eldon kept stuttering. He nervously touched Jonathan's hand and yelped to see it was solid, living flesh. Nothing ghostly or insubstantial about him. Jonathan's blue eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"I'm what?"

"ELDON!" Diana's voice cut through the stuttering like a razor, found the leash of his scattered thoughts and yanked hard. "I know Rafe is angry with me because I turned down his proposal _this morning_," she emphasized the words, trying to make understand, "but we need to see him _now. _He _will want _to see us."

Eldon hesitated, then brushed a slow hand over his eyes as if trying to clear them. He straightened back to his full height, blinked twice and shook his head slowly.

"I uh—I see. Um, I can't believe this," he murmured dazedly. Jonathan slanted a black brow.

"What's so hard to believe? Aunt Di has realized she was just being silly," he shot an accusatory glance at Di, "and she wants to tell Uncle Rafe that's she's reconsidered. She's ready to marry him now."

Eldon's glance was equally accusing as it met Di's. "Oh is she?" he remarked sarcastically, staring the gypsy down. Diana glowered at him back, beat for beat. "How self-sacrificing of her." The conman's gaze slid up and down Jonathan slowly, then met Diana's again. He thinned his lips together in thought.

"But you're right," he concluded. "This _is _something Rafe will want to see. Wait here. I'll go get him."

As soon as he'd left, Jonathan turned to Diana and inquired, "What did he mean about you and Ares?"

Diana thought quickly. There was no way in Tartarus she was going to confess the truth about that. "Oh you know Eldon," she twirled a finger dismissively. "He always takes Rafe's side of everything. No doubt your Uncle Rafe has been telling him stories again."

They were interrupted by the sound of Rafe and Eldon's firm tread coming back up the hall. Rafe entered first, followed by the other conman. When he saw Diana, his entire face turned red.

"Eldon," he hissed venomously, "I _am _going to_ kill _you!"

"Wait," Eldon insisted, dodging the fist headed for his face. "Before you do something you'll regret; there is something you _need _to see. Di, show him!"

"I've seen all that I care to—" Rafe began furiously, but a young, light tenor voice cut in before he could finish.

"Zeus, Uncle Rafe! Just give Aunt Di a chance to explain ok. She's real sorry she hurt your feelings, but she wants to talk to you now."

Rafe froze. Stormy blue eyes met emerald green, his dark with confusion and shock. Diana smiled sadly, knowing the emotions that were crossing his heart right now. She'd just felt them herself upon seeing Jonathan again.

"What—what—?" Rafe gasped, now his turn to stutter. Diana nodded towards Jonathan happily. Rafe slowly sank to his knees and stared open-mouthed at the boy as if he couldn't trust his eyes.

"It's impossible—" he breathed softly. He placed his hands on Jonathan's shoulders, slow and awkward like he was caught in a dream. "By the Gods, Diana! How could this have happened?"

Jonathan continued blithely, believing them all to be on the same subject, that of Diana's refusal to Rafe's proposal. "Because Aunt Di is just stubborn," he insisted, stomping a foot. "But she is ready to see reason Uncle Rafe. This time, she'll marry you. I swear she will!"

Rafe visibly hesitated. He kept running his hands across Jonathan's arms as if he expected the boy to vanish. But quicker on the uptake than Eldon, he transformed his astonished expression into one of thoughtful calm. He reached up and gently cupped the boy's face, staring at him intently.

"Jonathan," he queried softly, "where have you been?"

Jonathan raised a perplexed brow. But he didn't pull away from Rafe's hold and his response was sober.

"I don't know what you mean. I haven't been anywhere. Just playing outside the Temple all morning -- like usual."

Rafe's clear blue gaze flickered up to Diana's. "Would you like to explain what in Tartarus is going on here?" he demanded, tilting his head back to stare at her. Diana didn't reply, but Jonathan did.

"Uncle Rafe, I thought I just explained that. Aunt Di is sorry she turned down this morning, but this time she is ready to marry you. So why don't you two kiss or whatever it is you do to make up and not fight anymore."

Rafe dropped his hand from Jonathan's face and patted him on the shoulder. "I see," he said softly, revealing nothing of what he was thinking. He straightened and smiled down at Jonathan warmly. "I think I understand now. Look, why don't you go talk to Eldon for a bit, ok? Have him make you a snack in the kitchen or something. Your Aunt Di and I need to have a grown up talk. In private."

Jonathan's face broke into a wide grin. He practically danced as he assured them, "Oh yes, absolutely. That's cool. Take your time."

He dashed off as Rafe looked at Di. He arched a blond brow and leaned against the doorjamb, arms akimbo.

"Care to explain this?" he commanded. "How is it that a once dead little boy is now alive again? And where has he been all this time? And why doesn't he remember any of it?"

"I don't know all the answers Rafe. In fact, I know very few of them. But I guess we can start with what I do know."

"Which is?"

"Aren't you going to at least invite me to sit down first before story time starts?"

Rafe narrowed his eyes until they were mere slits. "That wasn't my intention. Especially since you aren't staying long."

Diana resisted the urge to sigh. Did he have to be so antagonistic? Gods above, he looked so handsome though, even angry as he was. He stood framed by the doorway, as if he'd just stepped out of a portrait. The shafts of light from the window played across his body, highlighting facets of his magnificent physique and dipping others teasingly in shadow. It defined him, setting him ablaze with color. The sea green leather of his vest set off the sky blue of his eyes, the golden tints of his hair. He was so tall he made Diana feel dwarfed by comparison, but she never felt dominated by him -- though the strength in his lean, muscular build was perfectly conspicuous. His sleek leather pants fit him snugly, adding unnecessary length to those already long, powerful limbs. Amazing how easy it was to forget how gorgeous he was when she wasn't around him.

But right now savoring the view of _her_ conman was unavoidable and Diana fought her attraction. It was damn hard to concentrate, especially when she was urging so badly to be in his arms. She wanted to twine her arms under his vest stand-up collar and around that strong neck and kiss him with every ounce of feeling in her body. She could already feel it, his warm, firm lips parting her own, seeking a deeper union. His fantastic tongue sweeping inside, marking her, claiming her as his own. . .

"Diana!"

Diana blinked. Caught in the depths of her mental fantasy, she'd lost all track of the conversation.

"Huh?"

Rafe was staring at her with little concealed irritation. "I assume you are going to explain some time in this century? Or am I supposed to guess the solution first?"

_Explain? Explain what?_

She didn't realize she'd spoken aloud until Rafe answered her. "Explain what Jonathan is doing here of course? How did our little boy come back to us?"

_Our little boy. _Just hearing the words gave Diana a thrill.

"Right. Sorry. Um, I made a deal. With the Fates. Or I should say, they made a deal with me. They were the ones who brought him back."

"The Fates? Why would they care whether Jonathan is dead or not?"

Diana chewed on her bottom lip, knowing Rafe wouldn't like the answer. "They said they owed me a favor," she muttered, hoping he'd leave it at that. But of course he didn't. Curiosity was one of the staples of his personality.

"Favor? What favor?"

"The 'opportunity to redeem a single mistake'," Diana parroted. "They said that whatever I asked for, they'd do. So I asked them for Jonathan back. Where he was or how they got him back, I have no idea. I'm just glad they did."

She kept talking, hoping to distract Rafe from the key she hoped he'd overlook. But Rafe was intent of hearing the whole story.

"Why did the Fates owe you a favor, Diana? What did you ever do for them?" His eyes narrowed again. "Or is this some tidbit of that confidential past you so enjoy hiding? Is that why you want to avoid telling me? Because you don't trust me -- yet _again_?"

Di winced like the blow was physical. She felt horrible about the truth in that statement, but even more so that he felt she didn't trust him. She _did _trust him -- it was just those recollections were painful for her and she didn't like talking about them. She'd like to brush this incident off as connected to her past, but she wanted Rafe to feel her confidence in him more. So she forced herself to confess the truth.

"Rafe please -- don't be like that. Of course I trust you." She ignored Rafe's earlier remark about not staying and plopped down on a nearby red-velvet upholstered settee. She likewise ignored the puff of dust that arose from oft-neglected furniture --Rafe and Eldon's motto was death before dusting-- and the big white blotch she was sure was decorating her multi-skirted gypsy bottom and stared at Rafe sullenly. By the Gods, if he was going to force her tell him the whole story, she was gonna be comfortable whilst doing it.

"I was delivering a message from Ares to the Fates Temple today and they just unexpectedly appeared to me. They told me that they came because I needed them and that they were giving me the opportunity to redeem a single mistake. They told me that they owed me this because—because—" she hesitated, fumbling with a trinket dangling off her wrist. _Tartarus! Here comes the hard part! _"—because I spared Ares life after he killed Jonathan."

Rafe's lip curled. His dimples flashed and disappeared, leaving deep groove marks in his lean cheeks respectively. "Indeed." His voice was a coarse, guttural sound. "Kind of an ironic cycle wouldn't you say? They restore to life the boy that Ares killed and would have himself been killed _for_, but you chose to spare his life so he can kill the same boy _again. _Explain to me how this is supposed to work to your advantage?"

"What do you take me for?" Diana rose, another cloud of smoggy white in her wake, but she was too enraged to notice. "You heartless bastard! Do you honestly think I'd _let _Ares kill Jonathan _again?_ Gods on Olympus, Rafe! Believe me, Jonathan will _not_ be harmed. And _I _will handle Ares!"

"I have no doubt of it," Rafe remarked, thick with sarcasm. Emerald eyes glared promises of a pain-ridden demise back at him.

"That's not what I meant and you know it! _Gods-damn-you_ Rafe! You aren't even _trying_ to be reasonable!"

"Reasonable? You want me to be reasonable? You _shattered_ my _heart_ Diana and you want me to be _reasonable_?"

"Dammit Rafe, _I'm sorry!_ I already told you I was sorry! What more can I possibly say?"

"Nothing," Rafe replied coldly. "Not a goddamned thing! I just want you to get out."

Diana wrestled back tears. "It was a mistake Rafe. One single, stupid mistake. And I am sorry, so very sorry for it. Why can't you see that?"

"Don't lie to me! You wanted Ares all along! I was just a diversion you strung along until you got him. I'm sure it was real fun for you, but I'm tired of the games ok." He threw up his hands in frustration. "I'm tired of all the games. It was cool back when it was all pretend. Ten, even five years ago -- wouldn't have cared probably. I was young and not interested in anything serious with anyone. But you were different Di. You were always different. When I first met you, I knew I'd finally found the one—the only one who—" he broke off and ran a hand through his cropped blond curls. "Look, it doesn't matter now. It's over Diana. Accept it and move on with your—your—" he waved a gauntleted arm airily, "—I don't know what you call him. Boyfriend? Lover? Friend with sexual benefits?"

Sharper than a chakram the words knifed into Diana's soul and shredded her to pieces. She shut her eyes, hoping if she pressed the lids tightly enough, the tears wouldn't come. She could feel them stinging against the shades, begging to be let free. But she wouldn't --couldn't-- release them in front of Rafe. She just couldn't allow him to know how badly he hurt her.

"I love you," she whispered, her voice breaking. "I love _you._ Not him."

"Do you?" Rafe sounded bored. "After you've spent enough time in Ares bed, I'm sure you'll get over it."

He walked away then, leaving Diana alone with her broken heart. She never thought anything could hurt this bad -- not since losing her whole family when she was only a child. And having to live her whole life with the knowledge that she'd contributed to that loss. But this hurt far, far worse. The knowledge that she'd just lost the only man she'd ever truly loved. And that once again, she was the sole reason that loss had happened.

_By the gods, I am cursed. I'm poison to everyone around me. I don't deserve to be happy._

She sank to her knees in the gloom, finally allowing the tears to escape. Happy voices just down the hall failed to sink in, not until they were nigh ontop of her. Normally her warrior reflexes were without fault, but at the moment protection, even survival, just didn't seem important.

"Aunt Di? Uncle Rafe says he'd like me to hang out today, if that's ok with you. He says you can't stay with us today -- that you have to get back home right away 'cause Mister Ares has some important things for you to do." A boyish hug, given enthusiastically, but to Diana it was salt rubbed in a burning wound. "He says he doesn't want us to keep you, so he'll look after me while you go do what Mister Ares needs."

Diana didn't dare lift her head. Rafe would see the tears and know why she was crying. "Thank you Jonathan," she concentrated on keeping her voice level. "That's ok with me. Have fun, my darling."

"I'll keep him with me until dinner," that was Rafe now speaking. "I'm sure you have a lot of people to share your news with. People who will need to know lest they be _surprised _otherwise."

Diana caught the unspoken connotation. Rafe was referring to the fact that Jonathan suddenly rising from the dead was going to shock a lot of people if they didn't know about it first. He was right of course. Diana was already dreading having to explain this to Ali -- her friend Adrianna's daughter. The little girl was five and just catching onto the concept of what death meant. It was going to confuse her that the 'long trip' her playmate Jonathan went on wasn't 'forever' after all and the boy who 'wasn't coming back' just had. Rowan --Jonathan's other friend-- would be able to understand it a little better, since he was Jonathan's age and quite intelligent as well. But it was still going to be difficult to explain why both of the other children had aged nearly a year older in the same time that Jonathan hadn't changed at all. Oh yes. This was going to be _so_ much fun!

"What news?" Jonathan asked, blissfully unaware of the significance. "Is it about you and Aunt Di? Are you two finally getting married now?"

Diana still didn't dare meet Rafe's eyes. She waited, barely breathing, to see how he'd respond.

"Yes," Rafe said finally. Quietly. "Yes, your Aunt Di and I have made a decision about that. You see Jon, we discussed it and decided that I couldn't marry your Aunt Di _yet_ because she is still so busy working for Lord Ares. We both agree that we need to wait until she finishes doing what she needs to for Lord Ares first and then we can marry after that. It's the best plan."

_Tartarus take you, Rafe! _Diana gritted her teeth against the urge to curse him. So clever. So diabolically simple. He managed to squeeze out of the situation with a brilliantly twisted half-truth and picked the one thing that he _knew _Diana wouldn't do. _Couldn't do. _Breaking her oath to Ares service was impossible and he _knew _it. He'd trapped her good without hope of escape and Jonathan would never know the difference. He was beaming at his uncle in unadulterated hero worship and it was enough to make Diana sick.

_That lying, devious, son of a Bacchae—_

"Don't let us keep you Di. I know you have a lot to do this afternoon. Just as we do -- right buddy?" This was directed towards Jonathan, who beamed.

"Right!"

"Right."

Rafe hoisted Jonathan up onto his shoulders and Jonathan shrieked with joy. Diana watched the idyllic scene sadly, feeling her heart crumble. The one thing she wanted in life --a family-- and yet she could never have it. She had to watch her dream walk away from her, one on two legs, the other on piggy-back and pretend not to care. Last time she lost a family, it destroyed her life but she survived it. This time she wondered if she could recover from the pain.

* * *

"Don't you ever knock?"

This was snapped waspishly at the God of War because he'd beamed himself into her room without invitation. Diana sat, cross-legged on her bed, staring out aimlessly the window. It hadn't been a good afternoon. After her painful conversation with Rafe, she'd spent the better part of it spreading the news about Jonathan's 'risen from the dead' state. Everyone was happy, but confused and grilled Diana with more questions than she had answers to. Now she felt upset and puzzled and in no mood for another confrontation with Ares. She hadn't even bothered to look and see which god it was who'd appeared. None of the others had reason to bother her -- nor would they enter her room so rudely. Except Ares.

Ares looked amused. "Why should I? It's not like I haven't seen all you have to offer before," his eyes swept down her body lazily. "Not that I am complaining mind you. It's a damn nice view."

Diana yanked her skirt down, cutting the sight of lithe thigh off from his line of vision and coldly replied, "Not interested."

She didn't have to look at him. She could feel his smirk radiating behind her like nuclear heat. "Diana, don't be coy. You needn't prevaricate. I know you are happy to see me -- just as happy as I am to see you." He came around and placed his hands on her shoulders, gently massaging them. His thumbs drew idle circles on the small of her back, easing the tension. "Just in case you were wondering," he purred in her ear, "Yes that _is _a weapon in my pocket -- and you are so welcome to use it against me."

Diana stiffened. "Piss off Ares."

Ares arched a brow. "Such language, my pet," he tsked. "And here I thought you were a lady."

"Not since you took that characteristic away from me. Now get lost."

"Now-now then my sweet; bitchiness isn't becoming. Besides, I have no idea why you are in such a churlish temper. Isn't having that brat back what you wanted to make you happy?"

Finally Ares achieved what he'd been working for since he entered the room -- he gained Diana's full and riveted attention. She whirled in a blur of motion and stared at Ares suspiciously. "How did you know about that?"

Ares smirked. "My dear, just because I don't like my family very much doesn't mean they don't have their uses. I've known about your little deal with the Fates since early this afternoon. I must say I'm surprised to find you here. I thought you'd be out with the brat, 'discovering your inner child' or some other morose crap like that."

Diana was on her feet and in his face in a heartbeat. "Listen to me, you sick son of a bitch! If you dare, _dare _to so much as breathe the same air as my son, I will personally cut out your heart and feed it to Gragus _myself_! Are we clear?"

"Ah yes. There is the warrior gypsy I know so well. For a moment, you had me worried."

"I _said, _are we _clear _Ares!"

"Crystal, my sweet. Now stop teasing me with your delicious talk of carnage."

Diana didn't blink. "I want your word you won't do anything to harm him Ares. You _are_ a soulless bastard, but you _do_ keep your promises. For what its worth, if you swear to it, I know you won't go back on it."

Ares looked wounded. He placed a palm against his chest and gave her the biggest pair of doe eyes possible. "Diana, would I do that to you?"

"Save it for someone who believes that load of hydra shit. You _don't_ want to push me Ares. This time, I _will not_ forgive and forget!"

Ares sighed. "Diana honestly, you wound me. I swear, on Olympian honor, that I will not hurt your boy."

"Olympian honor?" Diana snorted. "Try again."

"Whatever makes you think I would?"

"You have before. And frankly Ares, when you get jealous, you are too unpredictable for me to rely on anything else but prior confirmation."

Ares' mouth twisted. "Would you like it in writing?" he asked coldly. Diana looked him straight in the eyes.

"Nice of you to offer, but unnecessary. Your word will do. And I will hold you to that word, Ares. Make no mistake about that!"

"I don't doubt it." Ares crossed past her and sat on the edge of her bed. He looked up at her --for a change-- a curious gleam in his black eyes. "Diana, I wish I could explain to you the actions of my past. They were unconscionable. I _was _jealous and I thought by taking away the distractions in your life, it'd sharpen your focus and bring you closer to me. Instead, it had the opposite effect. It broke your spirit and drove you further away. I cannot undo the past, but I can help you look to the future. You don't have to fear a threat from me. I will not touch your son."

Sharp probing eyes studied him. Diana felt confused and yet suspicious. Possibly he was telling the truth. He certainly sounded convincing. But Diana knew him too well to take anything he said at face value. Ares was as skilled a liar as they came. A born master of manipulation, he knew how to say exactly what Di wanted to hear. But it was when Di let her guard down that he did something completely bastardly and -- how did he put it? Oh yes. . . 'unconscionable'. Sure. Right. Like that made it all better? Ares had pulled way too many nasty tricks in the past for her to trust him again.

Still, he _had_ given her his word. And what Diana said _was_ true. She'd never seen him go back on a promise. And he knew her dark temper well enough to know her talk of vengeance was no idle threat. She would just have to trust that what honor he possessed would keep his aggression at bay, lack of a better guarantee presenting itself. And _if _he got out of hand, she _would _handle it!

"Alright. I accept your word, Ares." Extending a hand, she clasped Ares' wrist right at the center of his gauntlet and increased the pressure until she felt his pulse beneath her fingertips. A clasp of a warrior. For those who lived and breathed battle, it sealed a bargain as effectively as a signature in blood. "We've reached an accord."

Ares, never one to let an advantage slide by, used the moment to grasp her own wrist, his fingers deftly navigating through mounds of charms and bracelets 'til he reached soft skin. He gripped hard and yanked her to him, causing her to lose her balance and fall into his lap. "Let's seal it with a kiss," he suggested and leaned in to follow intent with action. Diana tried to object, but wasn't fast enough.

His lips closed over hers, strong and demanding. His kiss crushed and conquered and imprisoned, breaking Diana's will like trainers broke a wild horse. He tasted of whiskey and musk and all the hot, masculine virility that Diana found so appealing. She had to admit, even furious and hateful as she felt towards him now, there was still something wickedly irresistible about him that called out to her. Fortunately, anger gave her the strength to resist the feral call.

She didn't mince words or protest, not that it would've done any good. Instead she spoke the one language Ares understood: violence. She sank both teeth into that luscious lower lip of his, ripping flesh, seeking blood. Meanwhile her hand, searching for a piece of the action, unsheathed her sword and shoved it deeply into his gut. Ares gasped in surprise and broke the kiss. He pulled back, more shocked than injured, but Diana remedied that by adding a vicious twist, deliberately designed to inflict pain.

"Do you mind?" Ares roared. He reared back further, the sword blade emerging from his hard stomach as the wound vanished faster than thought. He shoved Diana off his lap so she landed unceremoniously on the floor. "You're psychotic, woman! What in Tartarus was _that_ for?"

Diana glowered at him from a pool of jewel colored skirts, her sword clattering as it hit the floor beside her. Strands of ebony flipped and cascaded over her forehead, curling across and amidst and obstructing the heat of her glare. "Maybe you deciphered that message. Don't screw with me Ares. I'm not going to take any more of your crap. Maybe now you'll leave me _alone_!"

Ares looked incensed. He reached down and jerked the disheveled woman to her feet, not giving her a chance to collect herself first. "Don't think so, gypsy! I _am _Ares, God of War and I will _not _be ordered about by one of my own goddamned priestesses! Look Diana, I've been more than tolerant with you -- but you are my property woman and by My Name you are going to realize that!" He cut off her argument with a terse shake. "Quiet!" he thundered. "I haven't given you permission to speak! Now -- if you defy me like that once more, I _will _show you just how vengeful of a god I can be. Don't push me either, Diana. You won't like what happens."

He took a step back and seemed to let his anger subside. His gaze turned sensual again and he pursed his lips, undressing her slowly with his thoughts alone. "However, you are welcome to screw with me anytime you please," he purred. "So long as you do so respectfully, passionately and as bare-nakedly as possible."

"Only if you want to awaken missing vital parts of your anatomy. That you can even think I'd consider being with you again proves just how sick you are."

Ares folded thickly muscled arms across his bare chest and laughed at her. Diana had no idea what she'd said to amuse him, but he was treading on thin ice by laughing at her. She already felt homicidal enough without further aggravation.

"My sweet, stubborn gypsy," he said softly. "How you amuse me. Infuriate me, but amuse me nonetheless. Maybe that's why I keep you, impossible little hellion that you are." He wiped the tears streaming from his eyes, chuckling still then strode across the room, half-turning to look over his shoulder at her.

"You can sit there and have your self-righteous little pity party if you like, but you are only denying what we both already know to be true. You don't love the conman -- you _used_ him, just as surely as you accuse me of doing the same. Deep down you and I are exactly alike. It's why we drive each other crazy – but it's also why we match so perfectly. We are both strong, ambitious and will do anything to get what we want. You are held back by some obscure form of morals, _human _ethics—" he snorted disparagingly. "Really Diana -- when will you realize that these so-called morals don't apply to people like us? You aren't a _mortal_; you aren't governed by their rules. You can make the world your destiny; you can shape it to be anything you want. Stop trying to be a human and be what you were meant to be. Be mine. Be my warrior queen and together we will take what's _rightfully_ _ours_."

"What is this?" Diana hissed. She pushed the hair off her face and backed away, still glowering at Ares like something stuck to the bottom of her shoe. "Xena's finally dead, so I become 'next candidate by default'? I'm not interested in being your warrior queen, princess, consort, lover or bitch! And I'm not interested in ruling the world, not if that means I have to be with you!"

"Careful. You come dangerously close to hurting my feelings."

"Would that you had any feelings to hurt! I'm _nothing_ like you Ares. I don't expect you to understand, but the difference between you and I is that what you did to Rafe _hurt_ _me_. That's what makes _me_ human and _you_ not."

"The conman again." Ares rolled his eyes. "Really Diana. Your obsession with him grows tiresome. Such an insignificant, ordinary mortal. You could kill him with a flick of your wrist my sweet, and yet he continually possesses you. Tell me, how can you even stand to be around that pathetic weakling?"

"He's not weak. In many ways Ares, he's already the man you can never become."

"A mortal? Please. He'll live an insipid, unsung life and die a death just as trite. Whereas I am destined for greatness. And you have a chance to be part of that legacy. Don't throw it away for infatuation."

Diana arched a brow. Her emerald eyes sparkled wickedly, a dangerous omen. "Believe it or not Ares, you are beginning to make sense to me. And I have to admit you are right. I _do_ have a destiny ahead of me. It's high time I faced up to it instead of running from it."

"That's my girl," the God of War purred. He moved to take Diana in his arms triumphantly, but to his astonishment she sidestepped the move and faced him directly, hands braced on hips. She felt light-headed, dizzy, but strangely happy. She felt, for the first time in a long time, like she could breathe again.

"I have a destiny," she repeated. "And it's not here. A life for a life or ten years service; that was the deal we struck. And I've fully repaid that debt -- several times over if you count all the stable duty I've done for you."

Ares grew cold sober. "What are you saying?"

"You already know. Thanks to you, I _am_ going to get what I _want_. I'm leaving the temple Ares. For good."

* * *


	5. 4 :: survivor 'part a'

**4.**  
**:: survivor ::**

* * *

_I survive_  
_Life keeps coming at me_  
_Doesn't break me_  
_I'm never going down!  
Anytime I need strength _  
_I know you'll help me make it_  
_I survive_  
_I survive!_

**_/ Avalon – I Survive_**

* * *

"Aunt Di, Aunt Di! Look at what I can do!"

The shriek came excitedly and made Diana smile. She hadn't realized how much she missed that boyish innocence until now. But Jonathan was always pure, untainted by the hardships in his life. It was such contrast to Diana's cynicism that she found him refreshing, brightening the dark places in her soul. Maybe that was why she needed him so badly, more than he'd needed her, though it took her losing him to recognize that.

"Aunt Diiiiii," the frustration in Jonathan's voice indicated he didn't appreciate being ignored. He frowned, chastising her irritably. "_Look_ at me! You _have_ to _see_ this!"

Diana glanced up, shielding her eyes from the sun. They were sitting outside of Rafe's Court -- or rather she was sitting, trying to finish a scroll she'd started over a month ago. Her new lifestyle, which now that she wasn't living off the hand of the gods involved her heading to Athens twice a week for her income, left her very little time for leisure reading. But the scroll was a mere distraction, diverting her thoughts from the disturbing view before her. Jonathan was swinging back and forth as high as possible on a rope swing Rafe erected for him. The tree trunk was blessedly thick and the swing ropes tightly knotted, but Jonathan was doing his best to break them, alternating between the wild swinging and shimmying up the rope like a monkey, howling a primal howl of joy. Like all boys, he held no fear of heights or broken bones and was doing everything in his power to both fracture his spine and take years off Di's life at the same time. Diana's many scoldings had no effect on his enthusiasm and she'd grown exhausted trying to put an end to his adolescent stunts. She eventually resigned herself to the old idiom 'boys will be boys' and trusted in Jonathan's astounding sense of balance to save him.

And ironically it had. Though he should be injured many times over; no matter how dangerous was the latest trick he'd pulled, he never had been. It was miraculous how countless times he managed to catch the tree and save himself from threatening, potentially deadly falls. But Di soon realized that, like her, he held skills that defied common understanding and, like her again, his gifts wouldn't allow him to fall. He was able to foresee perils before they happened and so consequently those perils had yet to befall him. Diana wasn't sure exactly how his gifts materialized and all efforts to talk about them just got her a blank stare and a denial, but she knew he had them. Demi-god power perhaps? Like Hercules? The boy was an orphan when she found him and with his mysterious past, who could even venture a guess at what secrets lie back there? So she let him have the freedom to explore the powers he possessed and knew in his own time he'd reveal them, even discuss them, with her. Until then she could only be patient. And ready to listen.

"Very nice Jonathan," she sighed, restraining a wince at how high he was swinging, nearly parallel with the sky now. His shriek of glee followed a dismayingly fast descent, making Di's heart leap to her throat. Her muttered 'dear gods' went unheeded, as did her hand flying to her mouth as her son's feet scraped the ground a second, then bent back as he went flying off the other way. The swing was narrow, the seat not but a slim plank of wood and his legs weren't long enough to wrap around it securely. Diana felt momentary panic at the sight of her son a good fifteen feet in the air, held there by nothing more than rope, wood and perpetual motion. Though her subconscious mind was aware he couldn't fall, her conscious mind was screaming epithets about the inevitability of her son's twisted, bloody body on the ground and how she should be putting a stop to this, _right_ _goddamned_ _now_! But Di reined her tongue and kept silent, even forcing a weak smile for Jonathan's benefit.

_He won't fall, he won't fall, he won't fall… You wouldn't fall -- he won't fall either…_

"Wheeeee," Jonathan's voice pierced her eardrums. "Look how high I am now, Aunt Di. Look, look!"

"That's lovely sweetheart," Diana lied madly, trying to pretend she wasn't just watching her son flirt with death. "You are such a brave boy!"

_Entirely too damn brave! Gods Jonathan, why do you have to be so much like me?_

"Watch this, Aunt Di. No hands!"

That was enough to rise Di off her bench. Yes, he was very lucky, gifted even. But gifted or no, she couldn't take the suspense any longer.

"Jonathan! Why don't we go in and have some lunch," she suggested, more merrily than she felt. To her relief, the promise of food worked and Jonathan slowed, leaping recklessly from the swing long before it came to a full stop. He landed catlike on his feet and pranced to Diana, flipping black curls out of his eyes.

"What are we having?" he asked, wanting to get that straight immediately. Diana lifted a brow.

"Something healthy," she replied, ignoring Jonathan's disgusted groan. "Now let's find your errant Uncle Rafe, shall we? I have something I need to discuss with him."

"I know," Jonathan declared happily, eyes sparkling with mischief. "You aren't working for Lord Ares anymore. So you and Uncle Rafe can get married now -- 'cause that was the deal, right?"

Diana forced herself not to smile. Sometimes she forgot how quick he was at catching on. But the clever boy missed nothing and he was right this time too. Rafe was going to have a tough time squirming free of the bargain when he was the one who suggested it. Well, though the conman didn't know it yet, Di met his terms and she was going to enjoy watching how he responded to them.

She grinned evilly, her own eyes sparkling now. "Oh yes," she trilled. "Dear darling Rafe and I will _so _marry, yes! I can't wait to start filling out invitations and setting the date. I just _know _he's gonna be _overjoyed_ to hear the good news!"

"Yes," Jonathan agreed promptly, missing the devious sarcasm. "He'll be so happy. I can't wait to tell him."

"Neither can I," Diana stated, more truthfully than Jonathan knew. She led the way indoors, blinking in the sudden light transition and went hunting her unbeknownst fiancé, leaving Jonathan to tail behind. A fair amount of walking and Di located both Rafe and Eldon in the kitchen -- not surprisingly the notion of food had appealed to them too. Eldon spotted her as she came in and though his expression was friendly, his eyes weren't.

"Hi Di," he remarked and seeing Jonathan, forced a smile. "Good to see you. Now that you are here, Rafe doesn't have to cook."

"Wasn't going to," Rafe replied, ignoring Diana completely. "It's your turn to man the stove -- I cooked last night." He grinned at Jonathan and squatted, lifting the boy up onto a barstool. "Hey buddy. Need some lunch, eh?"

"Well thank the gods, because I'm getting sick and tired of rice and lentils, which is the only thing you can cook without burning it," Eldon retorted. "Even that takes you hours of concentrated effort and recipe." He glanced at the gypsy. "So whatdya say, Di? Take pity on us starving menfolk and bail us out here."

"Don't think I can do much better. My cooking skills are about on par with Rafe's. You know Ares won't even let me near the kitchen in the Temple after the last time I burnt it down." She chose to disregard the way both men scowled at the mention of the hated god and reached for the frying pan. "Still, I spose better me burning it than you two. At least I'll clean up the mess afterwards. You two stand guard and be ready to beat the flames off Jonathan if anything happens."

"On second thought, we're probably safer with just gyro sandwiches," Eldon mused. He snatched the frying pan from Di's grasp and held it protectively behind his back. "I'll go fetch the bread from the larder. Maybe we have some peanut butter left. You guys collect the meat and cheese from the icebox." He walked out, brushing against Rafe as he left and gave the other conman a knowing look. One that said, 'I'm leaving to give you a chance to talk to her. So make it good.' Rafe nodded without a word and lounged against the counter, watching Di through hooded eyes.

Diana busied herself getting Jonathan settled with a glass of cider and crossed the icebox, trying not to notice how Rafe was watching her. She found the lamb quickly --though the smoked cod took a bit of digging-- and began slicing it, letting Rafe handle the cheese. Rafe munched on a bit of mizithra, handling a slab to Jonathan when he complained and looked Di questioningly.

"Mizithra or feta?" he asked, cheese knife at the ready. Di nodded to the hunk on his left.

"Feta please. And Jonathan -- stop eating that cheese, it'll spoil your appetite. Wait for the gyros. Rafe," she waited until he looked at her, "We need to talk."

"Do we?" Rafe sounded neutral. He grinned, effortless and charming. Only Di knew him well enough to recognize when he was pulling a con. And that the expression that looked so genuine was completely manufactured. He sketched a question mark in midair and tilted his head, studying her. "About what, my dear?"

_You know what, you liar. _Never one to be outdone --even by the King_-- _Diana smiled back just as charmingly and said with false frivolity. "About us, darling. Jonathan and I have some wonderful news for you."

"For me?" Rafe mock-widened his blue eyes and pressed a dramatic hand against his heart. "Capital. Tell me, my sweet, what delightful news do you bring to brighten my dreary day? Has Ares lost a war again perchance? Or mayhap someone dyed his hair a new and interesting color?"

_Oooooo, BITE ME! _

Diana bit the inside of her lip to keep from saying it. Smooth and fast his verbal barbs stung her, but she'd be damned if he could keep his composure better than she. She forced her smile to stay in place and sang, "Oh so much better, my love. Jonathan, would you like to fill your lucky Uncle Rafe in on the new state of affairs?"

A golden brow rose, but Rafe listened patiently as Jonathan spoke, bobbing on his stool like a toy sailboat on the water. "Uncle Rafe, you are _so_ gonna love this! Aunt Di quit her job working for Lord Ares. She's gonna marry you now, so we all can be together!" He punctured this by pumping a fist in the air with a hardy 'whoop, whoop'.

Rafe was not so jubilant. More like -- _stunned_. Obviously he was expecting something different and Diana took divinely wicked pleasure in watching his fantastic jaw drop at the news. Normally she'd attempt to break it more gently, but the way Rafe was treating her lately, it was nice --sweet even-- to get some of her own back. Besides, she knew her dear conman was too clever by half to miss the significance. He'd set the conditions and she passed them with flying colors. She was looking forward to seeing how he was going to talk his way out of this predicament.

It took great skill and no small amount of cunning to catch the King of Cons off guard, but none could accuse him of not being quick on his feet. Only seconds passed before Rafe broke into a wide, but faked grin, and swept Diana dramatically into his arms.

"Oh happy day," he murmured against her dark hair, just loud enough for Jonathan to hear him. Diana was having a hard time concentrating on his words. She was too distracted by the heat radiating from his body into hers, his warm breath tickling her ear. "I feel a mushy moment coming on."

Diana _so_ agreed, 100 percent, and happily craned her face up to accept the sensual offer. But Rafe's real target, Jonathan, reacted predictably and howled his disgust to the rafters.

"Ew, ew, ew! Kissing is _so gross _-- don't make me watch that old people stuff," the little boy insisted and clamoring free from his stool, he zoomed off down the hall screeching for Eldon all the way. Like magic, the emotion wiped clean from Rafe's face and he shoved Diana away before quickly diverging in direction himself. His blue eyes iced as he stared her down, no longer wrapping his detestation in sugar-coating.

"What the hell are you up to?"

"I love you Rafe," Diana replied softly. "Only you. And I'm not giving up on you. I don't know why it's so hard for you to accept that, but you laid down the terms. I met them. Now you are stuck with me."

"I'm not going to marry you Diana," Rafe stated flatly. "And it wasn't very fair playing Jonathan against me."

"Oh and it was _so_ _fair_ for you to play my vow with Ares against _me_," Di retorted. She paced closer, noting the uneven rate of his breathing. "The only reason you did it is because you thought you'd found a sure way to entrap me. Now it's you who is entrapped in your own diabolical scheme. _All's_ _fair_ in love and war Rafe and you'd better not take such daring risks unless you are ready to pay up in the end."

Rafe smiled bitterly. Even, white teeth flashed, but without a trace of real humor. "Well played, my dear. But if you knew me half so well as you think, you'd know I never show my entire hand until all the cards are dealt. I'm always hiding an extra ace under the table."

"Oh? And what is this ace of yours?"

"Don't you know?" Rafe stalked a safe distance away, frustration shadowing every step he took. "You think you can trump my ace by changing the suit of your cards? A full house; no Ares?" He shook his blond head derisively. "Diana, even if you are telling the truth about leaving Ares--"

"--I am telling the truth," Diana cut in. "And this is not about trumping you, Rafe. This is about what's best for Jonathan. He is the most important thing in my life now. I can't raise a little boy in that environment of violence and bloodshed. It's bad enough I've had to live this warrior life. I am getting my son as far away from it as my arms can possibly carry him."

"—even if you are telling the truth about leaving Ares," Rafe continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. "It wouldn't make a shred of difference. I'm not marrying you Diana. Period. And so I'm telling you what's going to happen next. We are going to stage a convenient little argument, you and I, one that will convince Jonathan we are no longer together, while still being as minimally damaging as possible. No physical violence is necessary and if you like, I won't even raise my voice. But after that it's over. No more talk of marriage, no more dates, no tag-backs. No more on-again, off-again flings. Over, plain and simple."

"I can't accept that," Diana said softly. "Not on your life Rafe. I'm not letting you go so easy."

"You have no choice." His voice was cold. "Now the only question that remains is what we are going to do about Jonathan. We both love him and obviously I wouldn't want to take him away from you completely. It would crush him to be separated from you. So we'll work out some sort of custody arrangement, something that gives us both equal time with him, but brings us into contact as minimally as desirable. You are no longer welcome in my Court, Diana. Once we've had our little argument, I don't want to see you back here unless it's picking Jonathan up or dropping him off. Are we clear?"

"Such a liar you are Rafe." Diana edged nearer to him, passion smoldering in her emerald eyes. "You want me to believe you despise me.

Rafe smiled bitterly. Even, white teeth flashed, but without a trace of real humor. "Well played, my dear. But if you knew me half so well as you think, you'd know I never show my entire hand until all the cards are dealt. I'm always hiding an extra ace under the table."

"Oh? And what is this extra ace of yours?"

"Don't you know?" Rafe stalked a safe distance away before he spun back on her, frustration shadowing his steps. "You cannot outbluff me, sweetheart. You think you can trump my ace by changing the suit of your cards? A full house; no Ares?" He shook his blond head derisively. "Diana, even if you are telling the truth about leaving Ares—"

"—I _am_ telling the truth. And this is not about trumping you, Rafe. This is about what's best for Jonathan. He is the most important thing in my life now. I can't raise a little boy in that environment of violence and bloodshed. Its bad enough I've had to live this warrior life. I am getting my son as far away from it as my arms can possibly carry him."

"—_even_ if you are telling the truth about leaving Ares," Rafe pressed forward as if he hadn't been interrupted. "It wouldn't make a shred of difference. I'm not marrying you Diana. Period. And you and I both know Ares well enough to know you cannot run from him. Wherever you go, he will find you. Whatever you do, he will take you back with him. You can't run or hide from the God of War."

"Wasn't planning to," Di replied shortly. "I have no need to hide from Ares. I've fulfilled the deal we struck when I pledged myself to his service. He has no hold over me anymore."

"Oh please, don't pretend to be so naïve. Diana, you and I both know it's not that easy. Whether you like it or not, you are going to end up hiding from Ares or else he will manipulate you back into his fold -- same as he always does. And if you compel me to play my ace, I will. I will tell Ares _exactly_ where you are hiding and don't think I won't." His eyes narrowed. "I can play hard ball, sweetheart. I don't like to -- but I _will_ if you force my hand."

"I'm not afraid of Ares."

"You should be."

He reclined against the kitchen countertop, bracing himself with his forearms and crossed his ankles. The indolent pose was belied by his caustic scowl.

"So I'm telling you what's going to happen next. We are going to stage a convenient little argument, you and I, one that will convince Jonathan we are no longer together while still being minimally damaging as possible. No physical violence is necessary and if you like, I won't even raise my voice. But after that it's over. No more talk of marriage, no more dates, no tag-backs. No more on-again, off-again flings. Over, plain and simple."

"I can't accept that," Diana said softly. "Not on your life Rafe. I'm not letting you go so easy."

"You have no choice." His voice could have solidified water. "Now the only question that remains is what we are going to do about Jonathan. We both love him and obviously I wouldn't want to take him away from you completely. It would crush him to be separated from you. So we'll work out some sort of custody arrangement, something that gives us both equal time with him, but brings us into contact minimally. You are no longer welcome in my Court, Diana. Once we've had our little argument, I don't want to see you back here unless it's picking Jonathan up or dropping him off. Do you understand?"

"Such a liar you are Rafe." Diana edged nearer to him, passion smoldering in the emerald depths of her eyes. "You want me to believe you despise me. That you can't stand the sight of me now. But I think it's your biggest con of all. You've loved me madly for years Rafe -- where did all those feelings go? You can't just switch them off at will. You are still in love with me Rafe -- we both know it. And I won't let you deny it anymore."

Rafe stiffened, prepared to bring forth fierce opposition, but Diana beat him to it. Twining her arms around his neck, she tugged him down for her insistent kiss.

She kissed him soft and slow at first, not wanting to rush the moment. It was too good and had been too long for them. She wanted to savor every endlessly perfect second. Though Rafe might claim to be disinterested, his body didn't lie. Her kiss sent an unmistakable message directly to his libido and his response nearly took her breath away. He was trying to resist, to pretend that she didn't affect him like she used to, but the magical current between them was far too strong and he was no more able to reject it than she was. She could feel his anger building, gathering pressure and force like gale winds, but his need for her was stronger still and dominated his willpower so the latter melted away like dew. There was barely time to think before he started kissing her back, his mouth controlling and deliciously wicked, stealing authority over the shared embrace. Their desires met and merged, his divine mouth urging hers further open, tasting her, teasing her, driving her wild with the promise of forthcoming gratification.

A gasp, tinged with pleasure, escaped her and his husky, answering groan was all the verification she needed. Without either of them realizing, his palms had stolen around her waist, down to her beskirted derriere and he slid them liberally across her as he pulled her flush against him, leaving her no doubts whatsoever about what this intimate contact was doing to his body. Diana started kissing him deeper as he lifted her, setting her on the counter, pushing up her skirts to wrap her thighs around his waist. The two were so caught up in their hot and heavy seduction that neither heard the arrival --least not until he cleared his throat loudly-- _several_ times.

"Ah-ah-ah-ahhh-EEMM!"

Reluctantly, Diana broke away and found Eldon absently studying his fingernails. The carroty-haired conman trying to convey the impression that he'd just _wandered_ in and --without seeing _anything_ whatsoever-- developed a terrible lump in his throat that _had _to be_ dislodged immediately! _And if certain people --who _weren't_ involved in an activity he _didn't_ witness-- wanted to, say hypothetically, straighten their skirts or quit resuscitating each other, then while he was clearing his throat and _not_ _looking_ _at_ _them_ would be a good time to do it. And he'd be _very_ _appreciative _if they would do so.

Jonathan, who was tagging behind Eldon and beyond the concept of discretion, groaned theatrically. "Zeus! I thought they'd be finished with _that_ by now," he commented to no one in particular.

"You weren't the only one taken in by that misconception," Eldon said wryly, locking accusing eyes with Rafe. Rafe glared back numerous unspoken death threats.

"Shut up Eldon!"

"We were _just_ _talking_," Diana leapt to his defense. Rafe had disentangled himself from the gypsy and now strode violently towards the other man with fists clenched, but a staying hand thrust against his chest stopped him. She conveyed her displeasure in a warning glance, to which Eldon took no notice.

"Hmm. Talking were you? Apparently the definition has changed since last I looked."

"_Shut_ _up_ Eldon!" the demand flew from two directions this time. Eldon smirked.

"We'll _talk_ about this later," he ordered, gazing meaningfully at Rafe. "And I mean the old fashioned kind of talking -- that doesn't involve oxygen transference to the other party."

"It's difficult to talk with a fat lip El!" Rafe growled. "You get me?"

"I do, but it'd seem not as much as others present in this room."

Diana caught the flying fist just in time and hissed, "Not now! Jonathan is watching, remember?"

Rafe lowered his hand and transferred his arctic glare to Diana, just now recalling that she was the one he was actually mad at. Diana noted with amusement and no small amount of triumph that it seemed to take him awhile to recall that little fact. Particularly after _she _kissed him. Jonathan, charged with expectancy, slapped his fist against his palm.

"Hit him Uncle Rafe. Come on! You can take him," he shrieked. A trio of responses greeted him, each indicative of their origin.

"_Jonathan_!"

"Gee _thanks_, kid."

"I'm not hitting _anyone_. We are just having a friendly disagreement, that's all."

"Aw c'mon," Jonathan whimpered, yanking Rafe's arm. "After I had ta see you and Aunt Di making out, the least you can do is give me something fun to watch."

Torrents of crimson flooded Di's cheeks, but Rafe hid his discomfort well. "Listen youngun, what me and Aunt Di were doing is none of your business," he said simply. "Now sit down --_quietly_-- and eat your lunch. Then you are going _home _with your Aunt Di and taking a nap!"

"A nap!" Jonathan yelped. "Aw jeez, Uncle Rafe. I'm way too old for a _nap_!"

"That's not what your aunt says. Now do what you're told."

Still grumbling, Jonathan was ushered back to his seat and subsequently fed. While he was munching down a sandwich sulkily, Rafe lingered at Diana's side, hissing into her ear.

"This is not over."

Diana countered with a smirk. "Say what you will Rafey -- but I think I just trumped your ace. Wouldn't you agree?"

Rafe backed off, glowering. He nodded curtly to Eldon. "Let's go."

The two former departed while the two latter finished their lunch and straightened the kitchen concurrently. Once the task was complete, Diana escorted her son home without laying eyes on their hosts again. But she could already guess the grilling her beloved was receiving from Eldon --in which she imagined the name Ares was coming up a _lot_-- and some vengeful imp deep inside chortled uninhibitedly. As vicious as he'd been towards her lately, he'd had her worried that she screwed up her chances with him forever. But today's events proved conclusively otherwise and she couldn't help but smugly savor her victory.

_Whatever he says, he _does _still want me. And that's all I need to know. We are so not over Rafe. Not by a long shot!_

* * *

Clichés are notoriously unpredictable --not to mention overused-- but there are reasons as to why they are oft repeated. At times they are eerily prognosticative of events to come. It was therefore quite legitimate that Diana felt so jumpy the night, which true to form, was most _dark_ _and_ _stormy_. Course, it could also be because she frequently circled the spooky precipice of the paranormal and premonitions were trying desperately to invade her conscious mind. But later Diana would find closure in the fact that the true answers behind her discomfort were hidden by a force more powerful than her psychic abilities.

It was late in the season for such a vindictive storm, but that didn't discourage the rain nor the wind in the slightest. Lightning lashed out violently, tailed by primal thunder as the wind shrieked its rage and whipped resentfully at every unprotected tree, animal or blade of grass that had the misfortune to cross its path. The rain beat down, relentlessly shredding what remaining bits of landscape the wind had failed to decimate first. Darkness clung to the edges of any light and seemed to deepen and thicken after each blinding flash, overtaking all corners and byways. Even though a fire roared merrily in the Temple common room and the walls echoed with the low murmur of mingled laughter and pleasant chatter, evil crept in and curled its cold, wet fingers around Diana's throat.

Darielle shot her friend a look as Diana's bubbling laughter abruptly died. "Di? You ok?"

"I'm not certain," Di admitted. She dropped her Tabula pip on the playing board and stared uncertainly out the window. It wasn't this dark earlier when she'd tucked Jonathan into bed and headed over for a visit at Ares Temple. Just because she'd shut the GOW from her life didn't mean she'd lost interest in her fellow priestesses' lives too. Her friendship with them ran strong and deep, so she tried to drop by the Temple at least once a week to see everyone and catch up on the latest gossip. She avoided Ares at these times as best she could, but if he happened to be present too, so be it. She wasn't going to boycott her friends just because of potential godly repercussions.

But tonight the darkness grew and brought with it a sense of malcontent. Diana wasn't sure why she felt bothered, she just did. And time had taught her to respect her instincts.

"It wasn't so dark before," she murmured, still peering out at the night. Darielle sat back, amused and laconic.

"Don't tell me you are afraid of the dark, Di. A big girl like you."

Di waved away the sarcasm. "It's more than that. Something is out there tonight." She hesitated. "Something evil."

"Are you sure it's not just your imagination running away with you? Anyone who knows you Di knows you've a penchant for finding trouble where none exists. Or _did_ exist anyway."

"No. I can't put my finger on it -- but something is wrong, I know it. I can feel it in my bones."

"Rheumatism, old woman?"

Di glared. "Funny, Dari. Would you please try to take this seriously?"

Dari sighed. "I'm sorry Di, but I really don't have a clue what you are talking about. Other than the weather, everything is peachy as pie tonight. Your playing hand could use some work though. I've got six pieces beared off already and you have two still sitting on the line. Now are we going to finish this or what?"

Di emitted an equal sigh, but acquiesced by recovering the piece tossed aside and concentrated for all of two nanoseconds before tossing it down again. "I can't take it," she declared, leaping to her feet. She instinctively grabbed the board before she unbalanced it with the suddenness of her leap, but her mind wasn't on the game anymore. It was centering on a point far away -- a point shot icy blue with fear. "Something is wrong and I feel like I have to go home. I really need to be home Dari."

Darielle knew the look well and she too found her feet, daggers instantaneously unsheathed and in hand. The motion was well-rehearsed; in point of fact many of Dari's former targets forgot to fall down, so swiftly were they dispatched by her.

"Need backup?"

"Thanks but no. I can't wait." With that Diana vanished, momentarily surprising her friend, who'd forgotten teleportation was one of the paranormal --if rarely used-- skills in Diana's hodgepodge repertoire. She considered following her friend on foot, but finally determined against it. For one, she wasn't sure where her restless friend called home anymore --Di was notoriously close mouthed about that in case of godly listening ears-- and anyway she wasn't sure that was where her friend went. When Diana decided to follow those homing instincts she called 'senses', she could end up just about anywhere. If Di really needed a helping hand, she'd find one that was situationally based -- or she'd beam back in here to recruit one. Either way, Dari knew her gypsy friend could handle it.

"Hey Krista -- you ready to whip my tail again with your Tabula skills?" she asked warily. Krista was hands-down the best Tabula player in the Temple, though no one ever figured out why. Course that was probably also the reason that no one ever beat her at the game either.

Krista grinned, flashing razor sharp canines. "Bring it on, Dari. I had no idea you had such a need to be pulverized and your ashes scattered to the wind tonight, but I guess I can spare two minutes to crush you like a bug -- again."

"You are gonna eat them words, kitty! The winds are a'changin'! Get your furry ass over here!"

But as Krista hauled fur and Dari reset the game board for a new tournament, she said a silent prayer for Diana. No matter what it was her dear gypsy friend was facing tonight, she was going to need more than an umbrella to weather this storm.

* * *

_(con't in part b)_


	6. 4 :: survivor 'part b'

**Chapter 4 - Survivor /** _Con't from part a...)_

* * *

Miles away and minutes later, Diana reappeared in a rented cottage. It was small, cozy, affordable and most importantly, unknown to the God of War. Or so Diana believed. But as she walked through her newfound home, which felt suspiciously empty, she had to wonder if Ares was as ignorant of her new location as she'd thought. The room felt devoid and cold -- too damn cold and she shivered, her breath mistifying and evaporating in the air with each exhale. True, the fireplace had burnt down to no more than embers while she was gone -- but this wasn't related to normal atmospheric temperatures. This was something different. This was something -- _dangerous_. Diana could feel supernatural influence all around her and she braced a hand on the hilt of her sword. Was it Ares? Had the War God's interference in her life stretched to include Jonathan again? Was he still trying to use her son as a bargaining chip against her?

Diana's worst fears were realized as she burst into Jonathan's room and beheld the empty bed, sheets crumpled on the ground, pillows tossed haphazardly aside. Of her son, there was no trace. Diana bent and ran her fingers investigatively along the wood floor, darting a glance beneath the bed for a body. At least there was no blood, either on the floor or the bedsheets -- or signs of a physical struggle. She could only assume that meant her son was taken peacefully in his sleep. And chances were then that the boy was still alive. Without stopping to consider what that might mean, the furious gypsy disappeared, rematerializing in the Halls of War.

"ARES YOU SICK SON OF BITCH," she cried, not giving a damn who might hear her. "YOU GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE AND FACE ME LIKE A GOD!"

A fiery flash and Ares complied, appearing before her. He shifted uncertainly on the balls of his feet, confusion twisting the War God's brawny features.

"Diana? What in Tartarus are you bitching on about now—?" He didn't get any further as Diana unsheathed her sword and pressed the tip to his chest, in no mood for games.

"Ares, _I want my son back_!" she growled. "_Now_! Wherever it is you've taken him, I don't care. You'd better give him back to me before I lose control!"

Ares looked more puzzled still, which served to infuriate her further. "I assure you I haven't the foggiest idea what you are talking about."

"DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME!" Diana shrieked, precariously close to the edge. "I'LL KILL YOU ARES! DO YOU HEAR ME? _I WILL KILL YOU_!"

Ares tried to calm her down, but Diana refused to be coaxed and emitting a primal scream she swung her weapon at the War God, intent on cleaving his immortal form in two. How she was going to carry out her threat of killing him she wasn't sure yet, but by the Gods she'd hack away at him for eternity if that was what it took!

Ares caught the wild swing with his own weapon. The swords fused together, generating energy. An average sword was no contest to the Sword of War -- it'd be hewn apart with little effort. But Diana's steel was the strength of a thousand steels and her weapon was just as ageless as Ares was. The swords merged again violently, the metal glowing molten hot, the clanging and clashing infiltrating the room with deafening sound. Colored sparks flew off in myriads of directions, shining bright then fading in midair like fireworks.

"Diana!" Ares gritted out, attempting to defuse her rage. "What happened? I'm guessing by pure context that someone took the boy?"

"You _did_, you BASTARD!"

"It wasn't me. And I don't know who _is_ responsible -- but if you'll calm down, I'll help you find the real culprit."

"You're a liar Ares. You're a goddamned liar!"

"I'm not lying Diana. If I took your brat, don't you think I'd want you to know it was me? What advantage would there be in me lying to you now?"

Reluctantly Diana confessed to the logic in his statement. Ares had no reason to take Jonathan except to force Diana to comply his wishes. If he had kidnapped him, he'd be making demands not denials. He could be lying, but like he said there was no motive for him to do so. Ares held all the cards in the situation -- he knew Diana would do anything to protect Jonathan, including sacrificing her own life. So it'd seem for once -- Ares _wasn't_ lying. But -- if the War God hadn't taken Jonathan, then who _had_?

She lowered her weapon, but her eyes still shot sparks at him. "If you didn't take him Ares, who did?"

"I don't know," Ares admitted and preemptively raised a hand. "But I can find out. Look, you're sure he was taken and didn't just wander off -- 'running away' or whatever those adolescents do when they're pissed off? You didn't have any big fights with the boy or anything?"

"No Ares! Do you think I'm a freakin' idiot?"

His brow rose. "Do you really want me to answer that question?"

"Don't you try me, you son of bitch! He didn't run away! Something happened to him and if you don't have him, then you'd better find him. 'Cause if anything happens to him, I'm doing the same damn thing to you. Are we clear?"

"Crystal clear as your rose, sweetheart."

"I'll do it. Don't doubt it."

"I know," soft was his response, as soft as hers was harsh. "We'll find him. Just try and relax."

Diana took a deep, cleansing breath. She knew she needed to calm down, but it was nearly impossible. Her mind was racing wildly, mad with fear. She knew if Ares didn't have her little boy, then he was in genuine danger. Ares wouldn't have killed him -- _this_ time. But whatever this mindless danger was --_is_-- it mightn't be so merciful.

She paced to and fro; anxious, untempoed steps reflecting inner chaos. She pressed her fingers against her temples, where a sudden, throbbing headache had sprung up.

"So what do we do?" she fired words like pistol shots, short and staccato. "Where do we start? How are we going to find him?"

"I'll gather the priestesses and assemble them into search parties. Then I'll go to Olympus and see what I can find out." Ares placed two fingers in his mouth and whistled. An acolyte appeared and Ares dispatched the word for every available priestess to meet them in the Halls of War. While they awaited the arrivals, Ares rotated so he was facing Diana again.

"I'm sorry about this. If I had known about this or had any clue whatsoever, I would've prevented the boy's capture."

Diana's lip twisted cynically. "Don't you think that's a little ironic coming from you? You were the one who took him the first time. Then you killed him. Somehow Ares, I don't exactly feel comfortable calling you when he needs a babysitter."

Ares spread his hands in a peaceful gesture. "I just want you to be happy. That's all I've ever wanted. Granted in the past I went about it in a wrong fashion, but my motives have ever been in your best interests. I know how miserable you've been since his death. I already apologized for my part on that scenario. Please trust me when I say that I will do everything in my power to reunite you two."

"Trust and you? Those two words don't go together."

"Gods Diana! You can be so difficult sometimes."

"Why? Because I'm not buying this touchy-feely scene you are putting on for my benefit. You wanted him gone Ares. You have always resented the bond we shared and while you may not be responsible for his disappearance _this time_,don't try and pretend that you are sorry he was taken either!"

"Why do you always have to be so jaded and suspicious? Hasn't it ever once occurred to you gypsy, that I might be trying to _help_ you?"

"Oh right. The only time you ever try to help me is when there is something for you behind it."

Ares looked frustrated. He grabbed her shoulders, flexing and unflexing his fingers as if forcing himself not to shake her. "But I have," he pressed. "I _have_ been so generous with you. I've helped you in ways you don't even know."

Diana snorted. He gave her a little shake then, his forehead lined with tension.

"You crazy wench, I HAVE!" he bellowed. "Who do you think it was who arranged for the Fates to grant you a request in first place? Do you think they just made the offer out of the goodness of their hearts or something? News flash, Diana! Someone had to _make_ _them_ come and reward you and that _someone _was _me_!"

Diana looked stunned. "But—but I thought Z—Zeus—," she sputtered. Ares echoed her earlier snort.

"Dad? You think Dad is going to step out of his comfort zone to approach the Fates. He fears them -- one of the only things he does fear. He avoids them at Olympian occasions. He's too afraid of invoking their wrath to ask them for favors -- let alone ones that involve me," Ares finished with a crooked smile. "No it was I who worked on your behalf Diana. I ensured that you would be rewarded for the _clemency _you showed me."

The hesitation on Diana's part was due partially to shock and partially to confusion. She had no idea how she was supposed to respond to that. Did Ares just want her to believe him? Or was there an ulterior motive to her thinking he did her a favor? Gratitude? Winning her back on his side? What response was he after from her? He seemed truthful about it --actually this evening he'd appeared truthful about a lot of things-- but Diana hadn't considered him as her mystery benefactor before. Particularly not after the comment the Fates made about Zeus -- which now that Diana thought back, they never actually _said _it was Zeus who told them. They only implied it. What they actually _said _was that Zeus was grateful Di had shown mercy to his son. That comment, whether truthful or otherwise, didn't relate at all to the favor asked of them though Di hadn't realized it at that time.

"Well, why?" she finally murmured. "Why did you do it Ares? What is your angle this time?"

Ares was about to answer when the priestesses started filing in, Darielle in the lead. The assassin spared Diana a quick glance, but sensing the tension she wisely addressed Ares first.

"Is something wrong, My Lord?"

"Yes. Diana's son has been kidnapped."

Darielle gasped and shot a look at Di. Krista quickly stepped in, knowing what a sensitive subject it was, particularly in regards to Ares.

"What are your orders, My Lord?"

"We will be assisting her in locating him. Darielle, you, Jocasta and Krista choose and divide the other priestesses into search and rescue teams. Each of you take a section of the countryside and work your way back towards the Temple. Diana, where was the boy abducted from?" he queried, swinging back in Di's direction. Diana paused, wishing she didn't have to reply, but reluctantly acknowledged there was no hiding the truth from Ares now. She gave directions to her cottage and Ares nodded his agreement, giving the signal to move out before he disappeared.

Darielle crossed to Diana's side and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Gods Di. Are you ok?"

"No," Diana said grimly. "But once we find him, I will be. And whoever is responsible for this will die."

Just the way she said it made a shiver run down Dari's spine.

"Di, we'll find him," she promised, hoping against hope it'd be true. "Don't you worry ok. Krista and I have this covered for you. Why don't you sit down and—"

Diana pinned her with a look. "Darielle -- you aren't even _thinking _you are going to leave me behind here to await word, are you? Surely you are not so crazy as that?"

"No, no," Dari placated her. No way in Tartarus was she going to admit the thought crossed her mind. "Of course you are coming. Let's go, shall we?"

It seemed forever, but in reality only minutes passed before the horses were saddled and Dari's party rode out, Diana following behind. The gypsy was lost in thought and worried, not sure where her little boy could be, not understanding who would take him and make no ransom demands on the gypsy. Who, besides Ares, even had a motive to go after her? There had to be a reason, but it seemed like the abduction was more connected to Jonathan himself than it was to Diana. And as strange as that was, it only made the mystery more puzzling. The more Diana mused over it, the more she became convinced this was something tied into Jonathan's past. The reason she couldn't solve this bizarre puzzle was because she didn't have all of the pieces yet. And until she found those missing pieces, she wouldn't have a clear picture of what was going on.

The beginning of their search was futile and the more failure they experienced, the more Diana became frantic, worried sick over Jonathan's safety. She grew frustrated as farmhouse after cottage yielded no results and she couldn't sense the boy's aura anywhere. She was ice cold both physically and metaphorically and not growing any warmer, whipped by the wind and rain, thrashed by the impudent lightning, but relentless in her search. The storm battered its fury against them, but none of the priestesses in the search party gave up. They all braved the worst for her and if Diana hadn't been so worried, she'd have found herself marveling that she could inspire such loyalty and friendship. Unmerited most of it was, but her priestess friends were all women of such strength and courage, they would not have given up regardless.

The night grew prolonged and the torrent worsened, making visibility an unattainable state. The water stung Diana's eyes as it struck the sensitive spheres forcefully, causing her to blink rapidly in order to clear them. It was in the midst of one of these blinks that Diana felt sudden ice wrap around her body -- even before a dark silhouette rose out of the gloom.

"It's a temple," Calipso observed with no small amazement. The half goddess wasn't struggling over the weather quite as much as the others, but it was still no picnic for anyone. She practically had to shout the words to be heard over the screaming winds. "I don't remember an Olympian temple on this side of Cenchrea."

"It's no' one o' Ares," Rohanna agreed. The Celt reached for the scimitar strapped on her back, eyes narrowing. Diminutive as she was, she had to dig both bootheels into the earth to keep from being blown away. "It has a stench that's no' familiar tae me, no' do it coom across as friendly. I dinna recognize any o' the symbols here."

"What god would be stupid enough to invade Ares territory?" Red asked. She looked strange without Thor perched affectionately on her shoulder, the falcon and the thief being near inseparable. Though both Thor and Drax offered their services to help scout, the ferocity of the weather had convinced both mistresses to keep their pets inside. They regretted even taking horses out in this storm, but it was necessary for optimum speed to benefit the search party.

She then placed her hands on her hips and flipped back the long wet locks of hair that kept flying across her face in the driving wind. "Everyone knows Cenchrea belongs to the God of War. There aren't any other temples around here except the ones he allows."

"Unless it's no' one o' our gods," Ro argued. "Mayhap a foreign deity, bidin' they are no' familiar wit' this land. I mun say 'tis a nasty surprise they tae be in fer when Lord Ares discovers them."

"What are your senses telling you Di?" Calipso asked, sparing a glance at the gypsy. Diana flinched, rainwater streaming down her face. Black hair flowed likewise down her back in a glassy river, wet strands stubbornly trying to kink up against the downpour that set its will against it and beat the curls into soggy submission.

"It's Dahok's Temple," she replied grimly. "I can sense him here. Or at least his presence was here once. He and Ares shared territory, as you'll recall. After they parted ways, I thought we managed to tear down all of the altars to that bastard." She stiffened. "Apparently I was wrong. He still has a stronghold here." She raised her eyes to the heavens, rain stinging them but she took no notice. "There has been great evil done here this night. I can feel it now. That's why it's so cold."

Rohanna, Red and Calipso all exchanged brief glances. They knew better than to doubt the gypsy's word. They pivoted towards Darielle as one, knowing she'd make the call on the next move. The assassin had been strangely silent, as if she'd known all along what this place was. She looked at Diana now, her gaze sad.

"What say you Di?" she inquired. "You know more of Dahok than all of us. What shall we do now?"

"We go in of course," Di commanded. She sounded terse and guttural. She scrubbed her eyes roughly with a hand and none of the other women could tell whether it was rainwater or tears flowing down her cheeks. "Red, Dari. You go in through the back. Cal, Ro and I will take the front. If you find anything or need help, just holler ok?"

The party nodded and split their separate ways. Di led the party towards the front --taking a moment out to secure the mounts in an alcove out of the driving rain and wind-- as the thief and assassin melted naturally into the shadows on the side of the building. Diana couldn't help the deep apprehension she felt, not sure whether to take it as a sign of fear or foreboding. Anything involving Dahok was trouble. And though she'd personally seen to the destruction of his temples and altars after he and Ares broke their alliance --the other priestesses were more than happy to pitch in and help after he'd crippled Lord Ares and ordered him killed-- it was apparent that Dahok refused to be dismissed so easy. He'd found a way back in, unnoticed by them all. If Diana wasn't so caught up in her own family drama, she'd have sensed his presence much sooner. Now she remembered why she always felt it was better for her to be a loner. It made it easier for her to focus on her mission. Now she was paying the cost of having a life.

"Be careful," she admonished the others in a whisper. Everything seemed quiet. But Di could see beyond the concealing dark with her inner eyes and they revealed a room cold with grief, a room which stank of unmitigated evil. There was no visible blood anywhere, but Diana could feel it ethereally like the cold and she could hear the screams of innocent souls crying out from the walls, begging for mercy but finding none. This was a site of tremendous atrocities. In this place, human sacrifices had been made to empower the forces of Darkness. And Diana felt the pangs of guilt bind her, knowing she could have --_should_ _have_-- stopped it when it began.

She proceeded further in, flanked by warriors on either side, tense and ready for battle. Fierce statues --darkly demonic idols and symbols-- appeared out of the gloom, but they were lifeless stone and posed no threat to the women. If there were priests or acolytes present, they kept well out of view. And no light shone anywhere; if anything the shadows were thicker here than they were outdoors. Ro located and lit a torch, gaining Di's everlasting gratitude, but it flickered weakly in the dark, fighting against a nameless enemy set on extinguishing it. The gloom pressed in from all sides and shapeless things floated around, insubstantial and icy cold, just out of reach of the light.

Rising like a ghost ship out of the black fog, a tall, squat shape appeared, easily recognizable as an altar. And across the altar, bound and unmoving, lay a shape. A small shape. A boy-shape. And Diana's heart screamed loud enough to shatter glass -- already knowing he was dead before her eyes could confirm it.

"No. Oh dear Gods, no," Cal breathed. She reached and wrapped her arms around Di to physically restrain her as Ro snapped the bonds with her unsheathed weapon and scooped the boy's small frame off the altar. "Maybe it's not too late Di. We'll get him to Ares. Ares will heal him."

Diana didn't reply. She couldn't even move. Her mind and thoughts were suspended in a state of shock -- she couldn't make herself mentally comprehend that this had happened again.

_I'm fine. Really. I'm fine. Jonathan is fine. I'm going to wake up any second and this will all be a bad dream. And we'll have breakfast together, like we always do. And it will all be forgotten. I'm fine._

"I'm fine," she spoke suddenly. Clearly. Her voice was unnaturally high and sing-song, but it didn't waver. "I'm fine. He's fine. We're fine. This is all a dream. I'm fine."

Ro hefted the boy gently, her arms stained with scarlet. Rivulets made streak-marks down her arms and pooled against the leather where she had his still body pressed against her. She cradled him close, hiding from Diana's sight the ripped flesh of his chest cavity, slit open to remove the boy's heart. She didn't mention that the liquid wasn't warm anymore or that the still body she held was too cold to be hanging on to life. She just looked at Cal, passing a silent message that they had to get both him and Diana out of there. They weren't safe there -- if anything was to be done, it couldn't be done here.

Like magic, Red and Dari materialized from the dimness, armed and deadly. Anyone else would have been given away by their footsteps, but no one walked lighter than the thief and assassin and even the hollow echo of the walls couldn't catch them up. As mutual friends recognized one another, daggers were mysteriously stowed on Dari's person, while Red's sword made a likewise disappearance. A cursory glance was all it took to appraise the situation and the two priestesses moved to flank Di protectively as Cal took charge, seeing Di was in no condition to make decisions.

"Darielle, I know Ares entrusted this mission to you," she began. "Normally I wouldn't step in, but we need to get Jonathan back to the temple immediately if Ares is going to heal him. There's no time to waste. Can you and Red see that the horses get safely back? I'm going to use my power to help Di teleport Ro, Jon and I all out of here."

"You bet," Dari assured and with a look, she and Red reluctantly left their grieving friend and dissolved into the black edges of the room again. Cal reached for Ro and drew her closer, wrapping her arms around both her and Di so they were both clasped as tight as could be in her embrace.

"Help me Di," she ordered, mostly to distract the gypsy's attention, but also because she could use the assistance. Transporting three people through the aether required no small amount of energy. And she was only half goddess. It took a moment before Di focused. Her look became sharp and she started breathing normally. It just now dawned on Calipso that she was breathing erratically before.

She pressed her hand into Cal's and gripped it. The quartet was enveloped in mingled blue and gold light as the aether opened and swelled to engulf them. They became dark, insubstantial shadows, unseen to the mortal eye as they traveled through. Though their progress was faster than thought, to Calipso it felt as if it was stretching on interminably. Rohanna ducked her auburn head, possibly dizzy from the whirling lights and stars around them, but she looked protective hunched over the prone boy in her arms. Diana's expression was impossible to read in the half light, so Calipso didn't try. It seemed like the trip was smoother than usual --odd considering their mortal guests-- but time faded away with the constrictions of space and the demi goddess was never so grateful when they arrived and the familiar surroundings of Ares Temple wavered and shimmered into view around them.

"Ares," called Calipso, striding immediately towards Ares who was just materializing himself from the aether. She reached him before he was fully visible and the first time she aimed for his wrist, her fingers passed right through him. The second time they curled around firm leather and she gripped his gauntlet firmly. She dragged him across the room, halting when they reached the unmoving form of Diana.

"The boy, we found him at Dahok's Temple -- he was like this already -- we didn't know Dahok had a temple, but he does and it's bad." The words spilled out in a tangled jumble until Calipso had to pause for breath. She rallied, gathered oxygen and thoughts and came back with, "Uncle Ares, please. Is there anything you can do for him?"

Ares chose to overlook the confusion and reached for the mangled body. Rohanna gently transferred him to the War God's arms. Even with the carnage she'd seen, it was unsettling. It was like care had been taken to deliberately mutilate the boy. It was an unmistakable message -- and a very, very vicious one. In the bright of the War Hall, there was nothing to disguise the slashed flesh rent into jagged strips, the torn, awkwardly bent limbs or the missing organ within and remaining dangling organs without. It was a grotesque macabre jigsaw and looked nothing like the child they had all come to love.

Ares caught two pieces of ripped flesh between his fingers and gazed at them, blood soaking the long digits, staining the silver of his ring. His jaw tightened and his black eyes blazed. In a sweeping motion, he ran a hand along the corpse and a golden glow cloaked them from view, pouring off the two forms like smoke in rich, colorful waves. When it evaporated there was a boy, fully intact, nestled in his arms. Complete -- but vacant. No spark of life. No stirring. No heartbeat.

"Without a heart, you can't restore him." Diana broke the silence. She sounded like herself again, but the words were like Jonathan. Empty. Vacant.

"You can't restore him, can you?"

Ares stared at her, feeling at a loss. It was clear to all he wanted to answer, but speech failed him. He cleared his throat and turned away. He laid the boy down very carefully across a nearby table and collected himself before turning back again. He was so soft when he spoke again.

"Diana," he reached for her, stopped himself and balled his fists stiffly at his sides instead. Frustration edged its way into the gruff tone. "No. I can't. I truly am so, so sorry."

Diana didn't move or speak. It was as if she became stone, frozen before their eyes. She lowered her head and a cloud of damp ebony enveloped her face, cutting her off from all eyes in the room. One by one the priestesses filed out. There was nothing they could do and they all realized that Diana would probably rather be alone now. Soon Ares alone remained. He kept looking at Diana like he wanted to wrap his arms around her, but smart as he was; he knew she'd never accept his comfort.

'Are you ok' drifted to his lips and was dismissed. Obviously she wasn't ok. He hesitated, thought hard and returned, "What can I do?"

Diana raised her head and locked eyes with him. Ares was shocked to see not a trace of tears. Instead there was heat shimmering in the emerald. Heat strong and fiery that spelled death in large, irreversible letters. Black rage, once brindled, now released, swept across the aether like an ocean wave and he felt it crash into his psych and tow him back out to a sea of emotion.

"I didn't kill him Diana."

_Where did that come from? _He didn't intend to say it. He wasn't even thinking it. But it found its way out of his mind nevertheless and by the searching way Diana studied him, she hadn't missed it, even amidst severe anger and grief.

"It doesn't matter now," she murmured.

"Yes, yes it does," he pressed, his voice raw with emotion. "I didn't kill him Diana. I mean. I did. But I didn't. Not in the way you think." His hand stole out and covered her shoulder. He rested it there, hoping she wouldn't strike it away. Growing more sure from her lack of retaliation, he stroked her shoulder gently, coaxingly. He leaned down until he could reach her damp head and left a butterfly kiss in the glossy morass.

"You are wrong. It doesn't matter. How could that possibly matter now?"

"But it does! It matters to _me_!"

Ares seemed to realize what he was doing. He pulled back as if burned and walked away, putting distance between him and Diana. He stroked his goatee before speaking again. His voice was gruff and terse. "I wasn't going to tell you this -- but I think I should. I was responsible for the boy's death -- ultimately. But Diana -- you _have_ to _understand_. I wasn't the one who pulled the trigger. I would never do that to you."

"Oh you wouldn't?"

"No. Look, I wasn't the one who killed him the first time," Ares sighed. "I was responsible for his death because I sent for him -- sent someone to _fetch_ him actually. I intended to take him away from you, to force you to listen to me. So when it came down to it, I was the _responsible_ one only because if I hadn't insisted the boy be brought to me, he'd still been alive. But I _didn't_ _kill_ him."

Diana crossed her arms suspiciously. "Why didn't you ever tell me this?"

"Because I knew you'd seek revenge on the person who did it." Ares narrowed his eyes. "And I knew you'd kill them. Better for you go up against me -- than start a witch hunt for the real culprit."

"But you know who did it."

"Yes."

"Who?"

"That's not important now," Ares pivoted on a booted heel and strode away until he was facing the table where Jonathan lay. He braced both hands on the table edge and leaned over the lifeless boy, gazing down at him. "It was an accident back then -- and it's over and done now. What's important is that I should have prevented it the first time -- and I didn't. I was willing to take responsibility for that mistake. But not for this one. This time I am truly not to blame Diana. It's time you accepted that I am not the big bad wolf you make me out to be. And it's high time you took a good hard look at your life and priorities. Is that what you want gypsy? For the sins of your past to be taken out on the people you love?"

Diana stared at his leather-clad back in silence. Ares wasn't saying anything she hadn't thought herself. But right or wrong as he might be, she was in no mood to hear it. Her son just died. _Again_, _godsdammit_! If Ares was about to launch into another one of his 'winning her back to his side' campaigns, she'd. . . well, she'd. . .

She lowered her hand before she finished raising it. She was surly and snappish with him and for no reason. It wasn't Ares she was mad at. It wasn't Ares she hated. There was a new enemy in town, an enemy far worse than Ares ever dreamed of being.

Funny how weeks ago she'd felt so frozen it was like she was already dead -- and now all she could feel was heat uncurling inside her. Dahok had taken her family once. She was just a babe-in-arms then, not able to protect herself let alone eight other people. Now he'd done it again and _this_ _time_ Diana was a big girl and she could handle it. She'd teach Dahok not to mess with her life again. She'd seek revenge so vast and deep he'd think twice before he screwed with her a third time. But he was a big fish to fry, _whale_ practically, and he had lots of help on his side. If she was going to take him down, she couldn't do it alone.

_A devil's deal. How appropriate._

"Do you still want me Ares?"

She now had Ares undivided attention. He spun, interest in the dead body lost for renewed fascination in the gypsy.

"What was that?"

"You made your point. I've considered, reevaluated and come to the evitable conclusion." She dropped her gaze and unsheathed her weapon. Toying with the filigree engraved on the hilt, she murmured without looking at him, "Just how badly _do_ you want me back Ares?"

Ares went still. Cautiously he stroked his goatee again, studying her. "I assume there is an unseen price tag dangling somewhere. You wouldn't make an offer if there wasn't. Tell me, what's it going to cost me for you to swallow your pride gypsy? Must be a high price because you'll be doing a _lot_ of swallowing."

Diana didn't rise to the bait. She ignored his sarcasm and concluded with the finality of a coffin lid slamming, "Help me to take down Dahok. I want him out of Cenchrea -- out of Greece! For good! I want revenge for my son's blood. Help me take him down -- and you'll have me back War God. No negotiation this time. I'll be unconditionally, equivocally yours."

He slanted a black brow. Ares was partially amused, but undoubtedly surprised. He watched Diana as she twirled her sword handle expertly through her fingers. He never considered it before, but it had to be difficult to handle a sword with all those heavily jeweled rings she wore, not to mention the other costume jewelry weighing her down. And she fought in a skirt! Ares had worn one once himself --an incident which taught him that Pan's dares and too much laced punch _didn't_ _mix._ Now neither god spoke much in public-- and though his memories were rather fuzzy, he did remember skirts had a habit of getting tangled around his legs at the most inopportune times. Granted for him that'd meant whilst wearing an incense holder on his head and dancing on his own altar, but he imagined they probably tangled up in battle too. But Diana never complained. She was as skilled a warrior as they came, and while she masked her abilities in colored skirts and mischievous penchant for practical jokes, there was no denying when Diana got serious the repercussions were deadly. Dahok had no idea what he let himself in for by pissing her off. And the Dark Lord just earned himself a front seat for all the hellacious anger his gypsy could unleash.

"Deal."

He extended a large hand, threading through jewelry to reach her slim wrist. Diana stared down at their joined appendages reflectively, but it took visible effort before she sheathed her sword and responded likewise, wrapping her fingers around his gauntlet. The warrior clasp was brief, yet binding. Ares released first, not because he didn't enjoy having her close, but because there were parts of her body he'd much rather fondle than her wrists.

"That's my gypsy," he crooned, soft because he didn't want to stir her anger further. While he'd love to be dancing to the triumphant tune of 'I told you so', he realized this was not the time. If he applied any more pressure to his gypsy, she would break. Strange. If there was one word he'd never thought of in reference to Diana, it was fragile. But no one could read her emotions as he could. And watching her shield unfathomable grief with sheer determination; it was the only word that sprang to mind.

Diana stared at him like he was her one link to sanity. Her eyes were wide and beguiling. Her hair, aided by humid warmth and no longer buffeted by the elements, resurrected its former glory and tumbled about her shoulders in wild, defiant curls. For once her mask slipped and she looked so small and hurt that Ares ached to pull her into his arms and comfort her. This wasn't his brat, his little spitfire. This was a wounded creature and he longed so badly to cover her mouth with his and kiss away her every fear, every worry. He wanted to tell her it'd be alright, that she could trust him to handle this. He wanted to take away her pain. He wanted to do all these things -- but before he could blink, Diana drew herself up and cast aside her vulnerability, covering it with a shroud of inner strength. Her eyes crystallized, her slender body went rigid. And the soft voice with which she'd addressed him transformed into the petulant one he knew so well.

"Right. So what's the plan, Boss?"

Ares forced back his feelings and coasted mentally to the present. "First, you need to get some rest, my sweet." He lifted a hand, cutting off her objection. "No. It's late and you are beyond the point of exhaustion. There is nothing more that can be done tonight. Go. Sleep. In the morning, we'll make further plans."

To her surprise, he bent and kissed her gently. It was a chaise kiss, but also an expectant one. Diana wouldn't anticipate such restraint from her dark god, but it was like he couldn't bear to part from her without a touch of affection. She wasn't sure what to make of him. Not that before she ever was, but this felt different. Something in their relationship had changed -- forever. And she wasn't sure whether this was a good thing or bad one.

He straightened and smiled at her, black eyes twinkling merrily. He looked too handsome, as always, both insolent and delightfully wicked.

"Good night Diana." He disappeared, leaving the gypsy to ply her dismissal to an empty room.

"A good night? May it be so," she whispered, frozen in place. At length she strolled across the empty floor and knelt by the altar where her son lay, lowering her head until it connected with cold stone. She lay there, unspeaking, unmoving for a long time. It might have been a prayer, if she had any hope or strength left with which to pray. It ended when she stood, placed two fingers against her lips and took the impression to place against her son's cold forehead.

"I love you."

She left and for the first time ever voluntarily obeyed Ares by dropping into bed, not even bothering to undress first, where until daylight she knew nothing more.

* * *


End file.
